Final Fantasy VII: Parallels
by DarkSeraphim1
Summary: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII. AU/General/Het. Please, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot Synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Just an idea that popped into my head after watching Crisis Core cutscenes in which Sephiroth truly seemed to care about Zack. Will eventually go into Advent Children and Dirge Of Cerberus, but with minor (or major) changes. I don't know how far this will go, but I'll do my best to keep Sephiroth in character, without making out to be the horror he was in the original game. He was badass as a villian, and he's going to be badass here, too! Oh, and I'm trying to write in shorter chapters, so that they'll be easier read--and write:)

Author's NoteII: Beta'd by the the ever-so-wonderful Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

Chapter One

493 Years Earlier, Nibelheim Reactor

He stared dazedly at his black-clad hands, millions of thoughts chasing themselves inside his silver-blond head, an endless cycle that his tormented mind could barely comprehend. Could it be true? he asked himself silently. Could he really be nothing more than a monster produced by Hojo's madness? Was _this_ truly his special purpose?!

The hero known throughout the world only as Sephiroth slowly closed his hands, fists forming as he sought to deny what he was very much afraid was the truth of himself. "Am I. . .a human being?"

"No such luck." A smooth voice filled the vast outer chamber of Nibelheim mako reactor, one that was all too familiar, and had once belonged to someone that he had called 'friend'. "You are a monster."

The fireball seemed to explode out of nowhere, but Sephiroth was prepared for it. He had seen this particular trick before. He raised his left hand in an almost absent gesture, a protective spell dissipating the flame before he could even feel its heat. A strangled grunt of pain sounded somewhere to his left as a blur of motion swept past him, and he knew that Zack had taken a hit. But he had faith in Angeal's puppy, enough to know that the boy could handle himself, should the need arise. For now, it was all he could do to keep himself rooted on _this_ side of sanity.

"Sephiroth." Sephiroth heard the grotesque flap of one feathery wing, but he didn't turn around. He could well imagine the smug expression that graced the other SOLDIER'S too-pretty features--he didn't need to see it. He could only stand there, rooted in place, as his usually devilish intellect failed him. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

"Genesis!" He could see Zack out of the corner of his eyes, clutching his middle as he attempted to stand. "So, you're alive!"

"I suppose I am," he heard the infinitesimal pause, the faint scrape of leather on flesh, "if you can call this living."

Sephiroth tensed, his every sense trained on the abomination who had been his friend. "What is the Jenova Project?" he asked at last, not because he truly wanted to know, but because he _needed_ to.

"The Jenova Project was the term used for all experiments relating to the use of Jenova's cells," came the less than helpful response.

_Jenova._

His mother's name, Sephiroth thought dimly. He turned to look at the broken storage container, and the monster lying motionless at its base. "My mother's. . . cells," he murmured aloud.

"Poor little Sephiroth." In a mocking gesture that echoed the sarcasm in his voice, Genesis spread his arms out wide. "You've never actually met your mother," he said musingly. He lowered himself to the stairs, tilted his head to the right, and flashed one of his most winsome smiles. "You've only been told her name, no?"

Sephiroth remained silent, not out of arrogance, but simply because he could no longer speak. Genesis watched him closely, those azure eyes full of spite, and spoke again. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but. . ."

"Genesis, no!" Zack yells, and Sephiroth knew that the puppy was scared for him.

Jenova," Genesis' voice became more forceful, "was excavated from a two-thousand year old rock stratum."

The rogue SOLDIER paused, the smile deepening, as he added, "She is a monster."

_No. _A rough sound escaped Sephiroth as he took one step back, then another, shaking his head as denial screamed through him. All his life, he had wondered about his parentage. He had never taken Hojo's sly hints seriously, knowing that there was no way in hell that he could ever be related to that sniveling little worm of a man. But he _had_ wondered about his mother, just who Jenova was, what she had been like before his birth had stolen her life. But this. . .this simply could not be!

"Sephiroth, I need your help." The smile disappeared as Genesis rose to his feet, his expression all too solemn, as he played on a friendship he had long ago forsaken. "My body is continuing to degrade."

Left unspoken was the knowledge that Genesis was dying, his body rejecting the Jenova cells it had been implanted with as a fetus. None of Hollander's treatments had helped. He was degrading much faster than anyone could have anticipated, and it would not be long before his body failed him completely. A part of Sephiroth couldn't help but mourn the loss. He had once cared for this selfish, flamboyant man, his brother-in-arms, his fellow SOLDIER. Like Angeal, he had done everything in his power to bring Genesis back into the fold, even though the mad SOLDIER had turned his back on them all. Now, it was simply too late.

He turned away, no longer willing to play the other man's game. Genesis had destroyed his world with a few careful, well-chosen words, and now he had the nerve to ask for his _help? _It was the only rational thought to survive the rage burning within him, a fire that he struggled desperately to control.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth snapped to attention, the response so ingrained that he couldn't prevent it. He heard the fall of the other man's boots as he descended the stairs with slow, sure steps. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal. . ." Genesis stopped a few feet away, spreading his hands in an overly dramatic, typically flamboyant gesture, "and monsters like myself."

For a moment, Sephiroth wished that his peripheral vision wasn't quite so good as he watched Genesis extend his right hand in an all too familiar fashion. Sephiroth knew what was coming, and suddenly, he hated the man for it. "Jenova Project S--"

"S?" Zack gasped, and Sephiroth knew that he had finally pieced it together.

"--used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster," Genesis continued as though he hadn't spoken.

Sephiroth only shook his head, weary in a way that had nothing to do with physical exhaustion. "What do want of me?" he asked flatly.

"Your traits cannot be copied onto others. Your genes can't be _diffused." _Bitterness literally dripped from that one word, and Sephiroth winced inwardly as it pierced his heart. "Therefore," the other man continued, "your body cannot degrade."

Genesis stepped forward, up and to the left of him, making sure that he is in his line of vision, before speaking again. "Share your cells with _me."_

Sephiroth felt a sudden impulse to laugh, but he knew that it wouldn't be a sane sound. He struggled to keep his silence, knowing that madness was only a word or two away. He could only pray that Genesis, who had always been so good exploiting the weaknesses of others, would _not_ find those words today.

Disappointed by his lack of response, Genesis once again extended his hand, only this time, it wasn't empty. The White Banora apple, once the pride of the Rhapsodos family, sat on his trembling palm. This was his last chance to save himself. If Sephiroth turned from him, he would never have what he so desperately needed--his humanity restored to him.

_"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess."_

Loveless, Sephiroth thought with a rush of rage. Genesis had just shattered his world forever, and he was quoting that damned poem, as though nothing had changed. Pale green eyes, cat-like in both shape and clarity, rose to his. Sephiroth gazed from him to the proffered fruit, finally understanding just what it was that Genesis wanted from him. He wanted to be saved--from himself.

And Sephiroth found that he _wanted_ to do it. Even now, after Angeal and the bridge he had built between them was gone, he wanted nothing more than to find a way to bring Genesis back from the brink of self-destruction. A foolish notion, perhaps, but he couldn't deny it. He truly wanted to save the rogue SOLDIER, self-absorbed pain in the ass though he was. The only question was whether or not _Genesis _would allow himself to be saved.

Sephiroth lifted his head, his gaze going to the sealed door that housed the monster he had spent his life calling 'Mother', as he silently searched for the right words to reach his former comrade. Then, for the first time, he felt it. The heavy feeling of his mind as it was invaded, the layers of his consciousness peeled back, laid bare before the monster who waited to claim him. In a matter of seconds, he was granted a glimpse of the future, and he was horrified.

Flames, spreading everywhere, consuming the charming little hamlet called Nibelheim. A sword--his very own Masamune--covered in blood as he strikes down those who survive the inferno. Jenova's voice is like a song in his head, haunting, agonizing, as she urges him to break the few ties that bind him to his world.

_Zack, dying by his own hand, struck down by the one person he believed he could trust. The other, the young Shrinra grunt with the odd blond hair, running him through even as he kills him. His own death follows as he grasps the monster's head and dives into the heart of the mako reactor, sacrificing his own life to feed hers._

_And at the heart of it all is not Jenova, but Genesis. Clad no longer in his brilliant reds, but in shining black leather, those azure eyes glow with raw power, that damned angelic wing flung out in victory. Godlike, both striking and utterly terrifying, like the Goddess he serves, laying waste to The Planet that bore him._

In those few seconds, Sephiroth was forever changed. He would never again be the same arrogant SOLDIER who feared nothing and lived only for the next mission, the next challenge laid at his feet by his Shrinra masters. Now, he had seen the face of malevolence, the true visage of evil, and he finally knew what his 'special purpose' was.

Genesis could not be saved, no matter how much he might wish otherwise. The man had already chosen his path. Even if Sephiroth did as he asked and shared his cells with him, Genesis would seek his Goddess, and in his quest for self-fulfillment, he would doom them all.

He looked back at Genesis, so smug, so sure of himself in his own arrogance, and fought the urge to strike him down where he stood. It would hardly be sporting to kill an unarmed man, especially after promising Angeal that he would do all in his power to save him. What came later, however, was another matter entirely. And though it broke the heart that he was purported to lack, he had no choice but to doom the other man to death and obscurity if he wanted to save himself, and the world around him.

"Whether your words are lies created to deceive me," he met and held the other man's gaze, "or the truth that I have sought all my life. . .It makes no difference." In a sudden, unexpected movement, he lashed out and knocked the apple from Genesis' hand. "You will rot."

Those azure eyes widened slightly as he turned away, and his own footsteps echoed through the reactor as he walked away. "I see," the other man murmured behind him. "Perfect monster, indeed."

And not unexpectedly, Genesis' voice followed him, singing an altogether familiar, heartbreaking tune. _"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss. . .her gift everlasting."_

The hollow sound of Genesis' boots on the walkway behind him echoed through the reactor, as did Zack's, "No, stop!"

Sephiroth was unsure just who it was the boy appealed to, he or Genesis, but it truly didn't matter. He hesitated for a moment, wishing that he could find the words to reassure the boy, but his voice failed him. He kept walking, knowing that Shinra Mansion, the heart of the Jenova Project, would give him the answers he sought. Zack would follow, of that he had no doubt. But for now, he _must_ have his answers.

* * *

Zack stared dumbly after Genesis as he walked into the shadows, the sound of feathers sweeping the air marking his passage, and was suddenly afraid of the future. He had never seen Sephiroth act that way before. The legend he had worshipped had always seemed so strong, so. . .infallible. Instead, Genesis had revealed that he was only a man, one with strengths and weaknesses like any other, and he had exploited them with very little effort.

He glanced to the fallen apple, wishing that he knew just what it was supposed to mean. He remembered Angeal's words back in Wutai, how he had spoken of dreams and honor, but Angeal had always gone on about them. He knew that the stupid apple was significant, but he wasn't quite sure _why._

For now, it was enough that he finally understood just why Angeal had done what he had. Like Genesis, and now--he feared--Sephiroth, he had believed himself to be a monster, tainted by the circumstances of his birth. Would Sephiroth go mad, as Genesis obviously had, or would he turn all of his self-hatred inward? Gawd, but he'd never stand a chance against Sephiroth in battle! If his hero forced him into a confrontation, he _would_ lose.

Zack glanced back at the dead monster, the creature that Hojo had created, then at the sealed entrance of the reactor's core. If Genesis had been telling the truth, then Sephiroth's _mother_ was in there, probably hooked up to a bunch of machines, like some kind of mindless _thing._ He really, really hoped that Genesis had lied, for Sephiroth's sake. He never wanted to see his hero like that ever again.

He thought about following Sephiroth, then quickly discarded the idea. He'd give the other man a little time alone first. He'd go back to the inn, check on Cloud, and get a little sleep. After a nap, he'd find Sephiroth and--somehow--he would find the words to reach him. He could only pray that he'd be successful, because the alternative wasn't too pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot Synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: So, you'll have to tell me what you think of Sephiroth after this one. I _am_ trying to keep him in character, after all. Let me know what you think. And in case you haven't guessed, I'm drawing heavily on Crisis Core, and using Last Order only sparingly. Any dialogue changes will be not merely artist license, but because I wasn't happy with the English translation in Last Order. Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. That said, enjoy the tale, and don't forget to review:)

* * *

Chapter Two

Sephiroth read well into the night, the lights burning in Shinra Mansion, as he sought his answers. There was more than one theory on Jenova's origins, the most prevalent being that she was an Ancient. He frowned, thinking of all he had already read, and immediately dismissed the notion. He had seen many of Professor Gast's notes on Ifalna, the last living Cetra, and there was nothing in them to indicate that she had been anything less than human. She had, in fact, been a healer, able to wield strong recovery magic even without the aid of materia, but nothing more. Certainly, nothing to explain the 'perfect monster' that they had created in _him._

No, Jenova was no ancient, he told himself harshly. Whatever she was, he was quite certain of _that._ He ignored the voice in the back of his mind, _her_ voice, which was attempting quite persistently to convince him otherwise. Jenova wanted her freedom, and she wanted _him _to provide it. That would never happen. Genesis would try, he suspected, but he would be there to stop him, no matter the cost. The Calamity From The Skies would never again harm this world. He would see to it.

Sephiroth sighed heavily. Of all the theories, that was the only one that made sense to him, although it was hardly believable. Of course, Genesis' insistence that he was a monster gave it a bit more credence.

Sephiroth tossed the now-useless book on the floor, where it toppled a waist-high pile. He didn't want to believe that he shared genetic traits with an alien being, but so far, his research had done little to banish the steadily growing certainty. Unfortunately, Professor Gast taken his interest in genetics just a little too far, and SOLDIER were the ones forced to pay the price.

"Professor Gast," he murmured, his voice tinged with sorrow, "why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you have to die, and take your secrets with you?"

The old man had been a part of his childhood, not quite family, yet a steady presence nonetheless. Until the day he had disappeared, taking that Ancient with him, Sephiroth had respected the old man. Even more, he had _trusted_ him. There were only a handful of people he had ever truly trusted, and they were all dead, or as good as.

"Uh, hey," a young voice said from behind him, "Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth half-turned towards the newest--and, he suspected--last SOLDIER to be promoted to 1st Class. The boy's vivid blue eyes, a mark of the mako treatments all SOLDIER'S were subjected to, locked onto his with surprising boldness. But then, Zack had never been what one would call shy.

The thought brought the faintest ghost of a smile to his lips. Angeal may have been this boy's mentor, but Sephiroth was well aware of just who it was Zack tried so hard to emulate. And though he had found it annoying in the beginning, he found it rather. . .endearing now.

"Zack," he greeted, his normally deep voice harsh from hours of disuse.

"Are you--" Zack hesitated and looked away for a moment, his very expressive features showing his uncertainty. Then, it was gone, and that brash young confidence was back--in spades. "Are you gonna be okay?"

How to answer that one? Sephiroth asked himself, and then it came to him. Now was as good a time as any to see if the boy's affection was nothing more than hero-worship, or the beginnings of a true friendship. After what Jenova had shown him in the reactor, he had a feeling that such knowledge would be crucial in the days to come.

"I'd like you take a look at something," he said in lieu of answer.

"Yeah," Zack answered with surprise--and not a little worry, "sure."

Sephiroth reached for one of the discarded books, the one that described the ancient Cetra tale of The Calamity From The Skies. He opened it to the appropriate page and held it out, not blaming the boy when he hesitated before taking it. He watched as Zack's eyes avidly scanned the pages, devouring the printed words with a speed that had nothing to do with his SOLDIER training, and everything to do with the boy himself. Angeal had chosen well, he thought with a nostalgic pang.

Zack finally raised his head, the look in those mako-bright eyes one of challenge. "Sephiroth, why did you show this to me?"

Sephiroth did laugh then, just one small chuckle, his lips curving into a smile. "Why do you think I showed it to you?" he countered with genuine amusement.

The young SOLDIER frowned and snapped the book shut. "I think you're buying into Genesis' bullshit," he stated bluntly.

Any trace of laughter was gone, banished in an instant, as Sephiroth leveled cool green eyes on him. He planted both hands on the desk--Hojo's desk--and leaned toward the boy. To his credit, Zack didn't back away, although he did drop the book as his body tensed in anticipation. Fear crawled through those mako-blue eyes, but it was mixed with the determination that was so comfortingly typical of Zack Fair.

"I would never harm you, Zack." He paused as remnants of his vision came to him, replaying the boy's death with stunning clarity. He shoved the metal apparition away, determined to defeat Jenova's prophecy, and his tragic role in it. "As for Genesis'. . .words, I fear they are all too true."

"But. . ." Zack's voice trailed off in confusion. He looked every one of his eighteen years as he sighed and looked away. "What will you do, now?" he asked, his voice somber as he crossed his arms over his chest in an unconsciously self-protective gesture. "Will you go crazy, like Genesis? Or will you force me to fight you, the way Angeal did?"

"Neither." Sephiroth echoed his sigh, understanding the boy's fears. He had been betrayed by the one he trusted the most, and it had marked him. He shifted until he was leaning back against the desk, keeping his head turned so that he could watch the boy's reactions. "I have excellent self-control, Zack. My pride doesn't require that I be," _human, _"perfect."

Zack's gaze returned to his, hope lingering in their still-wary depths. "I don't ever want to fight you, Sephiroth. Not _ever," _he said fiercely, adding, "You. . . you're all I have left."

This time, Sephiroth was the one to look away. "I could say the same of you," he returned almost casually.

He looked back in time to see the stunned, pleased smile that lit up the young man's face, and found himself returning it. Angeal, if only you could see your puppy now, he thought with a rush of emotion so strong that it was almost foreign to him. The other man would have been so proud of Zack, and the way he had grown in the last year. It was truly a shame that Angeal had not been stronger, that he had let Genesis poison his spirit with his own self-loathing. They both could have used the steady SOLDIER's rational words right now.

"I don't believe that Genesis is done with us--with me," he said in a swift, necessary change of subject. "Since I refused to share my cells with him, I believe he'll go to the source."

"You think he'll go after Jenova?" Zack asked, appalled by the thought.

"Yes," he answered simply, adding, "It's what I would do."

An image of that twisted, alien _creature_ flashed through his mind, and Sephiroth shuddered as he strove to expel it. _Get out of my mind! _he demanded in a silent, angry scream. The image banished with a screech, the inhuman sound threatening to split his skull open. He winced and lifted one gloved hand to his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sought to dispel the pain.

"Sephiroth?" He was well aware of Zack as the boy leaned toward him, of the sudden fear he couldn't hide. He lifted his head and managed a smile. It wasn't much, but it seemed to reassure the young man. "You really are going to be okay, aren't you?"

Sephiroth nodded once, the smile becoming genuine. Regardless of his genetic origins, of the sense of loneliness his isolated upbringing had left within him, he knew who he was. He was Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class, even though he might never again return to the company that had first raised, and then betrayed him. He didn't know what he would do once he left Shinra, but supposing that they all survived the coming confrontation with Genesis, he would think of something. If nothing else, he _was _rather good with a sword.

He stifled another chuckle, which would have been wholly inappropriate, given the circumstances, and just might frighten Zack all over again. Instead, he merely pushed away from the desk and seated himself in the old, dusty chair that sat before it. He had to tilt his head back to gaze up at Zack, whom he had just put in a superior position, but he could live with this small discomfort. He had a tale he had to tell, he wanted the boy to feel as safe as possible while he told it.

"Zack, something happened yesterday," he began somewhat awkwardly, "in the reactor."

Zack came around the corner of the desk, seating himself on its worn edge. "What do you mean?" he asked, quickly adding, "Besides the obvious, that is."

Sephiroth tented his gloved hands beneath his chin, drew a deep breath, and told him everything he had seen the day before. He left nothing out, not sparing any of them in the telling. Zack looked sick--and more than a little afraid--as he finally fell silent, and Sephiroth understood completely. He had felt the same way himself, after all.

Silence reigned for a long time, the clicking and whirring of the old scientific machines two rooms away the only sounds to break it. Sephiroth waited patiently for the boy to speak, to say something--_anything--_even if it was only a simple, "Fuck you." But Zack remained uncharacteristically quiet, his bright blue eyes flickering like mako-powered bulbs, as Gawd only knew what thoughts raced through his agile mind. Sephiroth was on the verge of breaking that silence himself, knowing it was a mistake even as he opened his mouth to speak, when Zack finally stirred. He raised his head and met his 'hero's' gaze evenly, not trying to hide his fear, or any other of the myriad of emotions Sephiroth saw in their glowing depths.

"You want to stop it from happening," he stated with quiet certainty.

Sephiroth nodded once, ignoring the overlong fall of silver hair that slid into his face with the movement. "I. . .don't know if I can do it alone," he admitted with obvious reluctance.

Zack was stunned the admission, but he didn't let it sidetrack him. That the great Sephiroth was asking for _his _help--even though he didn't actually say the words--was enough to show him just how serious the situation had become. Sephiroth believed the horror that alien monster had shown him, and he wanted to stop it. The question was, would Genesis allow it?

"If Genesis is as powerful as you say, we could be in for a tough fight," he said at last.

Sephiroth blinked at that. The boy was a master of understatement, he thought with an unsettling combination of irritation, amusement, sarcasm, and exasperation. "I realize that," he said in a cool voice. "It is why I chose to share the information with you in the first place."

Zack heard the varying emotions buried beneath that smooth, deep voice and grinned widely. "So, Mighty Sephiroth, what's the plan?" he asked just a bit brashly. "What do you intend to about this?"

Sephiroth heard echoes of Angeal in those impetuous, teasing words, and couldn't help the deep, evil-sounding that escaped him. "I think it's time we save the world--starting with Nibelheim."


	3. Chapter 3

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot Synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Just an idea that popped into my head after watching Crisis Core cutscenes in which Sephiroth truly seemed to care about Zack. Will eventually go into Advent Children and Dirge Of Cerberus, but with minor (or major) changes. I don't know how far this will go, but I'll do my best to keep Sephiroth in character, without making out to be the horror he was in the original game. He was badass as a villian, and he's going to be badass here, too! Oh, and I'm trying to write in shorter chapters, so that they'll be easier read--and write:)

Author's Note II: I'm back, and I've got a wonderful new beta, Littlehouseinthewoods. Reuploaded, minus the bold print. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Whoa, what the hell is all this?!"

Sephiroth only sighed as he watched Zack push open a side-door in the mansion's basement hallway. Sometimes, the puppy had no attention span at all, he thought with annoyance. They had decided to search the rest of the mansion for clues as to the truth of Jenova's origins, as well as the experiment that had created he, Angeal, and Genesis. They hadn't gotten more than five feet from the laboratory entrance before Zack had been sidetracked by the plain wooden door.

He gazed past the boy, his emerald gaze sharpening as he observed the room's contents. An old storage room, from the looks of it, as well as a place of death. Five coffins rested at odd angles inside the room, as though they had been merely tossed inside. He wondered briefly if these held the remains of the failed experiments which had given him life, then shoved the thought aside. He did _not_ want to know.

"Hey, check this one out," Zack called out, the loud voice out of place in the solemn environment. "It's different from the others."

Sephiroth looked at the largest casket, the one that rested in the center of the room, and his interest was peaked. He entered the room and approached it, his pale eyes studying the unusual emblem on its rough wooden lid. An obviously gothic symbol, it had six sides, two of which resembled claws. A heavy chain was attached to the bottom, and another emblem attached to it. It had designed to resembled a rounded cross. Frowning heavily, he sidled closer to the coffin, wondering just who--or what--had been closed inside of it.

"Do--do you think there's a. . .a body inside?" Zack asked, his voice dropping to a hushed whisper.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Sephiroth returned in a droll voice, only half-serious.

Zack frowned at him for a moment before slowly reaching out to undo the heavy metal latch. To his surprise, he found that it had already been unfastened. "I wonder. . ." he murmured, then shook his head at his own foolishness. Of course, there was no body in there, he strove to assure himself. As a SOLDIER, he was painfully familiar with the smell of death, and all he smelled was dust and mold. Gross, to be sure, but not as bad as the cloyingly sweet scent of a decomposing corpse!

Nevertheless, he lifted the lid gingerly, only to drop it with a loud bang. "There's a freakin' _body_ in there!" he exclaimed with shock.

Sephiroth sighed again, sure that the boy was going to drive him insane before all this was through. "Of course, there's a body, Zack. It _is_ a coffin."

"Yeah, but. . ." The boy's voice trailed off as he shook his head, his spiky black hair swaying wildly with the movement. "It's not a skeleton, so why doesn't it _smell_ dead?"

"Interesting," Sephiroth murmured, surprised to realize that Zack had detected something he himself had missed. He reached out and threw the lid open, wincing as hinges protested the movement with a screech. He gazed down at the body inside, and his curiosity was immediately piqued.

It was a man, covered from throat to feet in night-black leather. Only a few splashes of color relieved the dark man. The first came from the deep red cloak wrapped around the man's slender shoulders. It covered the lower part of his face, a face so pale that the skin was nearly translucent. A golden gauntlet was fitted over his left hand and arm, the fingertips of which had been sharpened to fine points. The same unknown metal covered his feet, the toes like-wise fashioned. Shiny silver buckles, the bases of which were carved with the same cross-like symbol, gleamed in the dull light. A large handgun was strapped to his right thigh, indicating that he had once been a gunman.

But what interested Sephiroth the most were the crimson eyes that suddenly bore into his. He heard Zack gasp and draw the Buster Sword and held a hand out to stop him. He didn't speak, merely gazed at the man--who was most assuredly _not _dead--and waited for him to speak.

"Why have you disturbed my slumber?" the man asked in a deep, smooth voice reminiscent of his own.

"Curiosity," Sephiroth answered with simple honestly.

"Yeah," Zack said from behind him, "why the hell are you sleeping in a damn coffin when you're not dead?!"

"Penance," came the equally simple, ultimately unsatisfying answer.

He lifted one silver brow at that. "Penance for what?" he inquired calmly.

The man with the crimson eyes merely grunted and closed his eyes. "Leave me to my nightmares," he said, his voice inflectionless as he reached up with that golden hand and closed the lid himself.

"Hey, wait a minute--"

"Zack, enough." Sephiroth gazed down at the closed casket and slowly shook his head. "It's none of our business."

"But, Sephiroth--"

"We have more pressing concerns right now," he reminded the boy solemnly.

"Yeah," the young SOLDIER said with a sigh, "like figuring out how to stop Genesis."

"Exactly." He gazed at the coffin for a long moment before turning away. "Let's finish our search and hope that we find something to assist us in our endeavor."

"Believe me, I'm hoping," Zack muttered, sheathing the Buster Sword and following his hero out of the room.

* * *

_Sephiroth._

The name burned through Vincent Valentine's stunned mind, calling forth images of a woman long dead. Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, his first assignment as a member of The Turks, the woman he once loved more than life itself. A Shinra employee, like him, but a part of the scientific division. A beautiful, graceful, yet typically absent-minded scientist. Gawd, but he had loved her!

Lucrecia had named her son Sephiroth, he recalled painfully. The son whose very presence within her had seemed to suck the life out of her. The son she had never gotten to hold, or even been allowed to see. The son she had born to her scientist husband, to the man who had taken first Vincent's dreams, and then his life.

Hojo, he thought with hatred. The mad scientist who had somehow convinced his reluctant wife to use their unborn child in a scientific experiment. Yet, _he_ had been the one to fail her, Vincent thought with agony. He hadn't even tried to stop her from participating in the experiment. He had simply stood by and watched those events unfold around him, never once attempting to interfere.

No, that wasn't quite true, Vincent reminded himself brutally. Only once, when it had been far too late, had he tried to intervene. He had received a bullet to the chest for his efforts, and an immortal lifetime with which to relive his past mistakes. Inaction had been his sin, and immortality, his punishment.

"Lucrecia," he murmured, calling forth her image in his mind. Her hair had been beautiful, long and thick, the rich brown shade suiting her quiet beauty. Her ivory skin had been flawless, as smooth as the finest porcelain, and so soft that it had practically begged to be touched. Her voice had been so musical that even now--twenty-six years later--it haunted him. He could hear the echoes of her in his mind, so clear that she might be speaking to him right now, instead of twenty-six years in the past.

But, it had been her _eyes _that had captured his heart. Beautiful, soul-stirring eyes that had once gazed into his own so ardently. Large, catlike, a stunning shade of emerald green, surrounded by a thick fringe of burnished lashes--

_He_ had those eyes, Vincent realized with a start. Not the boy with the large sword, but the man with the silver hair. A warrior, he'd recognized, one who had shown no fear of him, no surprise to find what he'd probably assumed was a living man sleeping in a dead man's casket. A man that the boy had called _Sephiroth._

Vincent swore beneath his breath, wondering if his mind was playing its usual tricks on him, or if he had just turned his back on _Lucretcia's_ son. _No._ He jumped from the coffin, the lid spinning onto the dust-covered floor, as he strode purposely from the room. He spared his surroundings no thought as he left the tomb that he had willingly abided in for more than twenty years. Nothing mattered to him now but discovering the truth. He _had_ to know. It was as simple as that.


	4. Chapter 4

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Sorry, about the bold in the first two chapters. My word processor prefers it. As for the tale, only Sephiroth would be arrogant enough to think that saving the world was _his_ responsibility. At least, that's the impression of him that Crisis Core left me with. After all, he single-handedly took Ifrit down with one blow (even if Zack had already weakened the summons). Thanks, to those who have reviewed. I didn't want this to be just another AU re-write, and it's nice to know that it's not being seen as such. Oh, and Cloud's coming. After all, it wouldn't be FFVII without him! Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, the world's most patient beta!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Dammitt!" Zack swore, holding the Buster Sword before him as Sephiroth unsheathed the unbelievably powerful Masamune. "Where they hell did they come from?"

"That doesn't matter," Sephiroth responded, smiling coldly as six of Genesis' clones closed in on them in the close confines of the mansion's entrance hall. "We go through them, Zack. We can't allow Nibelheim to be destroyed."

Beyond them, a fire raged in the heart of the small hamlet. Screams could be heard even through the closed windows, and Sephiroth feared that they would be too late. They had searched the back rooms first, and were heading to the second floor when the clones had suddenly appeared behind them. Even now, they were being pushed back into that small entryway, boxed in even as two of the clones veered to the sides to flank them.

Green eyes narrowed with deadly intent, Sephiroth lifted his sword and cut through the closest remnant. Zack moved away from his side as he did the same, letting out a hoarse battle cry as he dove into the fray. Sephiroth wished that the boy had stayed a little closer to his side, and then reminded himself that Zack had been promoted to 1st Class for a reason. He was already a seasoned warrior. He could take care of himself.

He dodged a blow from one sword-wielding clone, then ducked as another swung at his head. He brought the Masamune up in a sharp, quick movement, nearly slicing the man in half. He turned and shoved the sword into a soft stomach, and was rewarded with a high-pitched scream. He lifted the copy with Masamune and threw him into a wall, where he dropped to the floor with a sickening thud. He turned to find the two remaining clones attempting to take down Zack together.

He narrowed his eyes and lifted his right hand, concentrating as he called on one of his most powerful spells. It was a dangerous thing to attempt in such small quarters, but at least one of the remnants showed signs of military training, and he didn't want Zack getting overwhelmed. The mastered materia responded instantly to his summons, and he yelled for Zack to get out of the way. The young man looked up just in time to catch the shimmer of green-white light shining from his sleeve and hastily dove out of the way. Multiple lightning strikes crashed down from the heavens, blasting the two remaining copies into bloody oblivion.

He watched dispassionately as Zack jumped to his feet, his fine features twisted into a childish pout. "I could've taken them," he said as he came towards him.

"I have no doubt, Zack, but we don't have time for this." Sephiroth turned away and opened the front door, only to have his worst fears confirmed.

_Nibelheim burns._

He shuddered and pushed back the unfamiliar taste of defeat. The clones had been nothing more than a distraction, something to keep he and Zack occupied while Genesis made his presence felt in the defenseless hamlet. He heard Zack gasp behind him, and silently echoed the horrified sound. The charming little town where the young SOLDIER trainee--Cloud, he remembered suddenly--had grown up was gone, nothing but a pile of burning wood and thick black smoke.

The crackle of that burning wood, the screech of twisting metal, were all but engulfed in the roar of the flames themselves. Called forth from Genesis' own mastered materia, the townspeople had never stood a chance. There were no screams now, nothing but the sounds of destruction, accompanied by the most insane laughter he had ever heard. And at the center of all _this,_ in the midst of such fiery lunacy, was the man who had once been his friend.

Genesis stood in the very center of town, his enchanted Rapier raised as though in victory, that night-black wing filling the sky with a torrent of ebony feathers. That mad laughter still spilled forth, growing louder with each passing moment, until it seemed to eclipse _everything. _

"Son of a bitch!" Zack yelled suddenly, running past him as he hollered at the abomination responsible. "You're a dead man, Genesis!"

"Zack!" Sephiroth uttered a curse and ran after him, determined to save him from his own stupidity.

Genesis turned at the sound of the young SOLDIER'S voice, smiling with unholy delight, as he readied himself for battle. He raised the rune-inscribed Rapier and ran his hand over the blade, the smile widening as it began to glow with fire-imbued light. He didn't wait for Zack to reach him but rushed forward, the Rapier meeting the Buster Sword with a shower of bright sparks.

"You did this!" Zack yelled, funneling all of his pain and grief into a more constructive conduit; Angeal's sword. "You, with your hate and your bitterness. You took Angeal away from me, you made him hate himself, when _you_ were the failure. You took him as surely as if you had killed him yourself, and then you tried to take Sephiroth!"

Zack was too aggressive, pushing to close too quickly, in his eagerness to avenge all who had fallen to Genesis' madness. He used more strength than finesse as he continued to hack away at Genesis' defenses, never realizing that the other man was merely waiting for him to tire before he struck him down. Sephiroth saw it all in an instant, with the crystal-clear clarity that had always come to him in the heat of battle, and he reacted accordingly.

He jumped in front of Zack, hoping that the puppy wasn't too far gone to realize just who he was. "Enough of this!" he spat, swinging the Masamune up towards the other man. "Genesis, stop this madness!"

Genesis jumped back with the cat-like quickness that had made him so successful as a member of SOLDIER. His smile never wavered, not even when the sword slashed a deep red line across his chest. "You're not the only hero here now," he said with another ringing laugh, his azure eyes twinkling with the force of his mad joy.

He drew back his left hand, which had begun to glow in a telling fashion, and Sephiroth braced himself for the blast. "Zack, get back--Now."

The boy surprised him by lifting the Buster Sword up before his face and closing his eyes. "Never lose sight of your dreams," he muttered to himself, his voice growing stronger as he added, "and never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER!"

_Angeal._ Oh, shit! Sephiroth didn't hesitate as he threw caution to the wind and dashed towards the one-winged SOLDIER. He called on his protective materia, hoping it would be enough, knowing that it wouldn't. He threw the barrier up even as he lunged at Genesis in a desperate bid to keep Zack from throwing his life away.

Instead of a killing blow, Sephiroth aimed for that left hand. He split the red leather glove, as well as the slender palm beneath it, and the vibrant green materia spilled from it. The ball of condensed mako hit the ground rolling, the spell Genesis had called flaring wildly around it, singeing the ground as it burned ever so hotly.

_"You."_ Genesis' smile finally disappeared as he lunged after it. Ignoring the white-hot flames surrounding it, he grasped the blazing sphere of materia and whirled around. "It's always been you, hasn't it? The great Sephiroth. The famous hero, Sephiroth. All hail _Mighty Sephiroth."_

The pain that accompanied those spat words shook Sephiroth to the core of his being. "Is that what this is all about?" he demanded with furious disappointment. "Were you so insecure, so damned _jealous _of me, because of my friendship with Angeal?!"

"He was _my _friend," Genesis screamed, flinging his wing out until it all but filled the smoke-stained sky. "I grew up with him, I supported him when he wanted to join SOLDIER. _I_ was his best friend--until you came along. After that, it was always Sephiroth this, Sephiroth that, until I wanted to scream with the unfairness of it all!"

"You were my friend, too," Sephiroth responded in the coldest voice Zack had ever heard him use.

Genesis merely stared at him with hate-filled, mako-bright blue eyes, before taking to the sky. Zack watched as the insane SOLDIER flew away, speeding towards the mako reactor that housed--

"Jenova!" he gasped, swing around to face his hero. "Sephiroth, we have to stop him!"

"I will." Sephiroth turned on his heel and strode away, pausing long enough to throw over his shoulder, "Look for survivors. Get them out of town. I'll find you when I'm through with Genesis."

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Zack took a step towards him, fear filling him when the other man failed to respond. "Sephiroth, what are you going to do? Dammitt, Sephiroth, answer me!"

The other man didn't respond, merely continued towards the path that led to the reactor. Zack let out a frustrated shout, and then whirled around as he heard his name. Cloud stood in the doorway of one of the burning houses, his bright blue eyes filled with unshed tears. He clutched his left shoulder, where blood seeped between his gloved fingers. He didn't have to say a word. Zack knew that he had grown up in that ball of flame, and that Genesis had struck him down for trying to defend it. He didn't ask about Cloud's mother, for his friend's devastated expression said it all.

Pushing back his own grief, Zack managed a weak smile. "We should look for survivors."

"You won't find any," Cloud said in a too-quiet voice. "I couldn't."

Zack closed his eyes, his hands balling into fists at his side. "I'm sorry," he said at length, not quite sure just what he was apologizing for.

"It's not your fault, Zack. It's _his."_ There was no mistaking the hatred in those surprisingly vivid blue eyes as they narrowed on the mountain in the distance. "He went to the reactor, didn't he?"

Mako-bright eyes widened in alarm. "Cloud--"

"Hey, you there!" Zack was stunned to find Master Zangan, Tifa Lockhart's martial arts instructor, limping his way towards them. "You're still sane, right?"

"Yeah!" He ran to the old man, grabbing his arm and pulling it over his shoulders. "We need to get you out of town, Grandpa. Come on, Cloud!"

He glanced over his shoulder to find to that the younger man had disappeared. "Damn!" he swore viciously, giving into the immature urge to stomp the ground like a pissed off two-year-old. He knew where Cloud was going, of course. The quiet, insecure young soldier had just watched a madman destroy his hometown and kill the people in it. He was going after that madman, and he was going to get himself killed trying to avenge the people of Nibelheim.

"Go after him," Zangan urged, the old man's voice wavering with obvious exhaustion.

Zack flashed him a surprised look. "What about you?"

"I can still walk." Zangan jerked away from him, stumbled a bit, and regained his balance. "Go after the boy, and find Tifa."

"Tifa?" he echoed incredulously. "You mean, she's still alive?"

"Not for long." Faded brown eyes traveled to the spire of Mt. Nibel. "Her father went to the reactor to secure it just after that winged man began his attack, and she ran after him. If that monster gets his hands on her--" his voice broke off as he began to cough.

"I'm on it," Zack assured him, making a definitive gesture with one gloved hand. "You just get out of Nibelheim before the smoke overtakes you."

He didn't stick around to see the old man's reaction. He ran up the earthen path that led to Mt. Nibel, and the mako reactor that sat perched at its peak. He knew that the mountain pass was filled with monsters, and that he'd have to fight his way to the reactor, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was reach Cloud before the younger man got himself killed. Hopefully, Tifa would keep herself alive enough for both of them to get to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Here's where you'll notice the slight changes in dialogue from Last Order. It's not much, but I really wish they had released an English-language version. The translations always come out better when they do. I also hoped that I kept Genesis in character, as well. Except for the constant quoting of Loveless--which I realize was a metaphor for the whole freakin' game--I really enjoyed his character. He has a lot of potential, and I'd love to see he and Sephiroth go at it in a true sequel. Oh, well, I'm just rambling now. Enjoy the chapter:)

Author's Note II: Never forget the all-important beta! All hail Littlehouseinthewoods!

* * *

Chapter Five

Sephiroth reached the peak of Mt. Nibel just as the moon shining overhead reached its zenith. In the silvery light it cast down upon the reactor, a man's body lay still, his eyes closed in eternal slumber. Beside him, lying in a pool of blood, was an empty sheath, leaving Sephiroth to wonder just what had happened to the man's sword. All too soon, he found the answer.

As he entered the reactor's outer chamber, he came across the body of a young girl. The guide, he thought with sorrow, a pretty little thing whose name he couldn't remember, and the man outside had been her father. A broken sword lay on either side of her, a testament to the viciousness of Genesis' attack. He could only shake his head as he stepped over her, determined to end Genesis' madness once and for all.

"W-Why?"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the whispered cry. He turned around slowly, shocked to see the girl staring up at him with tear-drenched brown eyes. "Why did he. . .do this?" she asked, her voice nearly inaudible as she struggled to draw breath. "He was one of you, a SOLDIER. Why did he. . ."

Sephiroth slowly knelt beside her, unable to give her the answer she so obviously needed. "I don't know," he answered at length, wishing that he had something--anything--to heal her. But he never carried healing materia, nor medicinal potions. He was so rarely wounded in battle that he had never found the need to.

"I hate it," she said suddenly, her voice gaining strength as her tears spilled over. "SOLDIER, Shinra, and you too. . .I hate you all!"

How should he respond to that? he asked himself uncomfortably, then realized that he couldn't. Nothing he said could possibly comfort this girl in the last moments of her life. He gazed down at her for a long, tense moment before rising to his feet. "Rest now," he told her as he turned away. "I'll put an end to this."

He heard her breath catch on a sob as he made his way up the reactor stairs. He passed all the mako pods, the ones which housed the monsters that had been plaguing the area, and made a mental note to destroy each and every one of them before he left this place. For now, he had a would-be god to kill.

The sealed door to the reactor's inner chamber had been breached, and Genesis stood just inside of it. He was facing a disturbing metal façade which vaguely resembled a woman with wings, both hands reaching up to grasp that grotesque covering. Sephiroth realized in that instant that Genesis' actions this night had more to do with Jenova's desires than his own.

"You're late."

Sephiroth came to a halt at the bottom of the reactor's main catwalk, his emerald eyes cold as he gazed up at the abomination that spoke with his friend's voice. "And you were early," he countered in a calm, emotionless voice.

Genesis slanted a glance over his shoulder, a wicked smile lighting those vivid azure eyes. "Weren't expecting that, were you?" he threw out tauntingly.

He didn't answer, merely began a slow tread up the catwalk, giving Genesis a chance to turn around and fight like the SOLDIER he had once been. Instead, the other man did what he had been dreading. He ripped the protective façade from its moorings, laughing with sheer giddiness as the sparks flew around him. He tossed the covering aside, his head tilted back as he gazed upward at the being called Jenova.

"Sephiroth," he called out maliciously, "come meet your mother."

Sephiroth hesitated as he got his first glimpse of Jenova. Pasty blue skin, one eye glowing red, the other in a place where no human could possibly possess one. Long, silver-white hair flowed down her snake-like body, and he knew where he had gotten his own platinum locks. That single crimson eye began to glow, and found himself on his knees, clutching his head, as she once again invaded his mind.

No visions this time, only the emotions of an alien entity. Surprisingly enough, those emotions were all too human in nature. Rage, burning as bright as the fires she had ordered Genesis to set in Nibelheim, over her--its--imprisonment at the hands of an inferior species. The need for freedom, the yearning to ride _this_ planet through the cosmos, as it had so many others. Hatred for humans, with their petty thoughts and insignificant lives, coupled with the desire to bring such lowly creatures to their knees.

Genesis was only a means to an end, the only one of its mometic line to answer its genetic plea. His obsession with his goddess had blinded him, until all he could see was her--or what he believed was her. He was not the one Jenova wanted, but he would do until she--_it_--had gained control over the strongest of her children.

_Sephiroth._

He shuddered at the voice, neither feminine nor masculine, but a chilling combination of both, that called to him. He shook himself back to awareness, using nothing more than the strength of his will, and forced Jenova from his mind. He opened his eyes just in time to see Genesis bearing down on him with the Rapier in hand. He quickly brought the Masamune up, blocking the blow at the last minute.

"Enjoying the family reunion?" he whispered, those fine features creasing in a smile that held as much rage as amusement.

Sephiroth only smiled slowly, evilly. Genesis was not the only one who could play games. "Almost as much as I would if you were a part of it."

The smile was gone in an instant, replaced by the jealousy that had set all this in motion. Hatred distorted those fine, aristocratic features as Genesis screamed with wordless outrage. He reared back, raising the Rapier for another strike, when Sephiroth did something completely unexpected. He surged upwards and drove his fist into the other man's face, causing him to stumble back in both shock and pain.

Blood poured from that broke nose as Genesis stared at him with disbelief. "But you're a swordsman," he protested inanely. "You're not supposed to _hit_ me."

Sephiroth only laughed, the sound low and deep and _evil._ So evil, in fact, that Genesis actually took a step back before he realized what he was doing. "Oh, no, you don't," he hissed angrily. "You're not the hero anymore, Sephiroth. You're just another failed experiment, now. The Goddess wants _me,_ not the son who betrayed her."

"Take her, then," Sephiroth said as he brought his sword up, holding it level with his shoulder, the tip of the long weapon pointed straight at Genesis' throat. "Of course, you'll have to go through me to do it."

Genesis smiled again, nastily, and activated the runes that made his Rapier so powerful. "With pleasure."

He knocked the end of the Masamune to one side and launched himself forward. Sephiroth met him halfway, no longer interested in baiting the madman. The distinctive sound of metal-on-metal rang through the air, accompanied by the hiss of the Rapier's destructive magic. The spell engraved on it had been designed to cut through even the strongest metals with ease. Unfortunately for Genesis, the Masamune was no ordinary weapon.

He kept his eyes trained on Genesis' as the other man tried to use his superior position above him to break his guard. Sephiroth waited patiently, lips curling in an arrogant smirk, which he _knew_ would make Genesis angry. He waited until he saw it, the slight, frustrated flicker in those azure eyes, the expression that told him Genesis had reached the end of his limited store of patience, and quickly took advantage of it. Using nothing more than his own physical strength, he pushed the other man as hard as he could. Genesis was lifted off his feet by that strength and sent skidding back several feet.

Genesis stumbled as his heel connected with the top step. He landed flat on his ass, and then quickly scrambled backward as Sephiroth jumped towards him. He regained his feet only to find himself pressed back against the reinforced glass which served as Jenova's prison, the tip of the Masamune pressed unforgivably against the vulnerable skin of his throat. The Rapier clattered to the platform at his feet as he found himself staring into the coldest, flattest green eyes he had ever seen. Once again, Genesis tasted the bitter tang of defeat as he saw his own death written in those pale, cat-like orbs.

Sephiroth gazed at his former friend without expression, waiting for something he couldn't name. A sign, perhaps, that the other man was not completely lost to him. Some small thing to indicate that Angeal's faith in the man had not been completely misplaced. Instead, he saw only hatred and defiance, and not a small bit of fear.

He made a sound of disgust as he shifted his stance, preparing to sink the blade not into Genesis' throat, but into the organ that passed for his heart. "Yield," he demanded softly, deeply, giving the other man one last chance to save himself.

Genesis only smiled, the gesture holding a myriad of emotion, the most predominant of which was sadness. _"My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess," _he recited, quoting the poem that had been his obsession since first reading it._ "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

Sephiroth only nodded, resigned to the inevitable, when the clatter of footsteps sounded behind him. "Genesis!"

He knew who that outraged voice belonged to. Without looking, he realized that it was Zack's young friend, the boy with the strangely spiked blond hair. And probably the only survivor of Nibelheim's destruction, he thought with a silent sigh. Before him, Genesis' mako-bright eyes had brightened considerably. His lips curved into a pleased smile as he realized that they had an audience. There was nothing Genesis Rhapsodos loved more than being the center of attention, whether that attention be good or bad in nature.

"Shinra dog," he sneered with loathing. "Shall I tell your little friend there exactly what you are?"

"Be my guest," Sephiroth answered with genuine amusement. "The boy is nothing to me."

The smile was replaced by a surprisingly charming pout as the madman realized that his ruse had failed. His glowing azure eyes moved past Sephiroth, and the smile returned in full, maddening force. "And what about Angeal's puppy?" he whispered slyly. "Just how much does _that_ boy mean to you?"

The amusement was gone in an instant, replaced by a hardness that spoke volumes, and was an answer in itself. "I see," Genesis said in the same hushed murmur. "So, the mighty Sephiroth values something besides his own hide, does he? We'll have to see what we can do about that."

Sephiroth didn't wait for him to make a move. He pushed the Masamune forward with all of his strength, shoving it not only through Genesis' heart, but the glass housing behind him. He watched as the light began to fade from Genesis' sky-blue eyes, and wished that he didn't feel remorse for what he had just done. It had been necessary, but he would give anything to have avoided it.

"Sephiroth!"

No, not anything, Sephiroth thought as Zack ran towards him. He turned away from the dying SOLDIER, leaving him pinned to Jenova's prison, to face the boy whose life he had just saved. Zack looked a little worse for wear, but he sported no serious injuries. Obviously, the trek through the monster-infested mountain hadn't been too difficult for him.

Still, he had to ask, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Zack glanced past him, his deep blue eyes widening briefly, then shook his head. "Damn, but I'm glad you like me, Sephiroth. I'd hate to get on your bad side."

A fine silver brow shot up at that. "Indeed," he murmured, fighting a wholly inappropriate urge to smile. He turned and quickly yanked the Masamune free, averting his eyes as Genesis' body slumped to the platform beside his sword. The urge was certainly gone, now.

He looked past Zack to see the other boy cradling the dying girl in his arms. The boy--Cloud--looked close to breaking as he ran a hand over the girl's cheek, and once again Sephiroth felt the unpleasant emotion that was failure.

Zack followed his gaze, his expressive features reflecting sorrow, and Sephiroth sighed heavily. "I was too late," he said flatly, those words as close as he had ever come to making an apology.

Zack only nodded, guilt creeping in to vie with the sorrow. "So were we," he stated somberly. "I tried to use a healing spell, but I don't think it worked too well."

"You have curative materia?" he asked with surprise. At the young SOLDIER'S nod, he held out his hand in an unconsciously imperious manner. "Give it to me."

Zack blinked at the unexpected command, but did as he was asked. He followed, more than a little curious, as Sephiroth knelt carefully beside Cloud and Tifa. Cloud's head came swiftly, his vivid blue eyes widening dramatically as he saw Shinra's hero on his knees before him. He saw the greenish sphere in the man's hands and shook his head sadly.

"It won't work," he said, his voice wavering precariously. "Zack already tried."

"Zack is not a master magic-user," Sephiroth replied simply. He held the swirling orb over the girl, who was still enclosed in the boy's arms, and used every last bit of his experience to produce the strongest healing spell possible.

Bright, sparkling whirls of silver-white light spun around the sphere of condensed mako. They magic spilled over both her and the boy, and Zack watched with something akin to wonder as the mortal wound on Tifa's chest began to close. Even the stab wound on Cloud's shoulder began to heal, until even the tear in his Shinra uniform was gone. Tifa drew a deep breath, stirring ever so slightly, and Cloud hovered over her with hope-filled eyes.

"Tifa!"

"You. . .came." Tifa Lockheart opened burnished brown eyes, a wondrous smile lighting her pretty features, as she reached out to touch Cloud's face. "You kept your promise, and you came for me."

"Yeah," Cloud whispered with a small smile of his own, "I guess, I did."

Tifa smiled again and closed her eyes, her body going limp against his own, and Cloud thought his heart would stop beating. "Tifa!" he cried, fear returning to choke him.

"Relax, she'll be fine," Zack told him hastily. "She's just tired, man."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "She has gone through a great trauma. Her body requires rest."

Cloud looked from one to the other and let out a relieved breath, reassured by the confidence he saw in both men's expression. "What do we do, now?" he asked, the question surprising them both.

"You die!" came the startling, terrifying, completely unexpected response.


	6. Chapter 6

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Sorry, for the cliff-hanger ending. It didn't start out that way, but the chapter was way too long, and it was the best place to make the break. I hope you're still enjoying my vision of what Sephiroth--and FFVII--could have been:)

Author's Note II: Never forget the power of the beta! Thanks, LH:)

* * *

Chapter Six

Sephiroth lifted his head, dropping the materia as he drew his sword. He saw a newly revived Genesis, his hair completely white, his eyes glowing with unearthly yellow light. Much to Sephiroth's disgust, he also saw Jenova's alien head tucked under Genesis' left arm like some kind of sick trophy. The rogue SOLDIER dove towards Zack with astonishing speed, his intent all too clear. The boy turned around, drawing his own weapon, but it was too late. Genesis' Rapier split his chest open, the weapon's momentum flinging him down the reactor stairs. The Buster Sword was wrenched from his grasp as he landed hard, the pride of the Hewley family spinning out of his reach, lost in the shadows of the reactor.

Sephiroth was on his feet in an instant, rage painting his vision blood-red. There was no strategy, no rhyme or reason to his attack, just a deep-seated anger that he had absolutely no control over. He and Genesis fought viciously, with no more thoughts of victory or superiority. There was only rage and madness as two 1st Class SOLDIERs did their very best to kill one another.

Cloud set Tifa down as gently as he could before running to Zack. He dropped to his knees beside him, close to tears as the other man failed to respond to his calls. He glanced at the shadows which had swallowed Zack's sword and sprang to his feet. He searched until he felt the pommel beneath his gloved hand and pulled the sword into the light.

He turned to see _Sephiroth _losing ground, his normally arrogant features a mask of uncontrolled fury. Genesis somehow slipped his Rapier passed the General's guard, his eyes glowing even more brightly, until they all but blazed with unholy yellow light, and Cloud wondered just where he was getting such raw power. The Rapier slashed a long, burning wound down Sephiroth's left shoulder, and Cloud knew that he had to help him. He glanced down at Zack's sword, tightened his grip, and took a step towards the battling SOLDIERS.

"Stay out of it." A hand landed on his shoulder, and Cloud spun around. A man he didn't know jumped back with cat-like quickness, out of the Buster Sword's range, a tattered crimson cloak flaring dramatically around him. Cloud used both hands to lift the heavy sword before him in a protective manner. "Who are you?" he threw out harshly, fully prepared to skewer this stranger if he tried to hurt any of them.

"A friend." Vincent Valentine stared at the young, slight boy for a moment longer, then raised his brilliant crimson gaze to the clashing warriors. "Take care of your friends. I'll help Sephiroth."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but the man simply walked passed him, as though he weren't holding a sword large enough to cut him in two. He blinked and whirled around, watching as the other man drew a large gun, and proceeded to fire at Genesis. The one-winged nightmare took several hits before he even realized that he'd been fired on. The look on his face as he turned his head towards this new threat was enough to terrify Cloud all over again.

Vincent merely reloaded his weapon and took to the air. He double-jumped over the two SOLDIERS, landing on the ground near the broken glass of Jenova's cage. He fired several shots at the madman with the black wing, hoping that Sephiroth wasn't too far gone to take advantage of the monster's momentary distraction.

He wasn't.

Sephiroth's vision cleared as gunshots echoed through the reactor. He saw that Genesis' attention was focused on the pale man in the red cloak and lashed out. The Masamune cut into Genesis' back, severing that abominable black wing from his body. Genesis screamed with agony, stumbling towards the railing, as blood poured from the wound. He slumped over the metal barrier, his body wavering precariously for a long moment, before plummeting over the side.

Sephiroth rushed to the railing, wanting nothing more than to assure himself that Genesis would not cheat death a second time. As Genesis plummeted into the richly glowing reactor depths, he twisted his body so that he could face his killer. No longer that unsettling shade of yellow, their azure depths were filled with a relief so strong that Sephiroth could read it even from up here. Genesis smiled and closed those eyes, cradling Jenova's head to his chest as he disappeared from sight.

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."_

The words echoed through the reactor, through his _head,_ leaving an uneasy silence in their wake. Sephiroth bowed his head for a long moment, silently mourning the spoiled, charming, too-pretty SOLDIER he had once loved like a brother. Forgive me, Angeal, he thought with grief. I was not able to keep my promise.

A whisper of movement to his left brought his head up, and he gazed at the red-cloaked stranger with veiled green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, the tone of his voice demanding an immediate answer.

"Vincent Valentine," the ruby-eyed stranger answered without emotion.

"S-Sephiroth. . ."

Sephiroth whirled around at the whispered call, those pale green eyes widening slightly as he realized that Zack still lived. Sheathing the Masamune, he strode swiftly to where Zack lay, those icy eyes softening as he knelt beside him. Cloud was crouched opposite of him, Angeal's sword in one hand, the bright orb of curative materia in the other. The boy saw his questioning expression and shrugged, ducking his head with obvious embarrassment.

"I managed to heal a lot of the damage, but I couldn't close the wound," he said with what sounded like regret.

"You've done more than enough," Sephiroth assured him quietly, privately surprised that the young foot soldier had been able to use the materia at all, let alone as effectively as he had. "At least now, he has a fighting chance."

"Hey, don't talk about me like I'm not here," Zack protested weakly. "It's annoying, man."

"My apologies, Zack." Zack snorted at that, and Sephiroth silently agreed, despite his less-than-eloquent way of expressing his opinion. He wasn't one to apologize for _anything._

"We should go." Vincent approached them on silent feet, his pale features expressionless. "It won't be long before Shinra sends an investigation team in."

Sephiroth inclined his head once. "Agreed," he said simply.

He extended his hand, and Cloud immediately set the materia in it. He called on the same spell he had used on the girl--Tifa--and watched with barely hidden impatience as the spell did its work. Zack finally sat up, his deep blue eyes full of adoration as he gazed at his hero, and Sephiroth took refuge behind his hair.

"Are you well enough to travel?" he inquired as evenly as he could.

"I'm tired, but yeah, I'm good." He glanced at Sephiroth's bleeding shoulder with concern. "What about you?"

The older man looked at his shoulder with surprise, as though he had forgotten that the wound was even there. "It will heal," he said dismissively.

Zack smiled at that and turned to Cloud, who immediately used both hands to drag the Buster Sword towards him. "Thanks, man. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it."

Cloud only returned the smile as he watched Zack stand and set the sword in its usual place on his back. His brilliant blue eyes moved to Tifa, widening slightly as he saw the old man, Zangan, lifting her onto his back. "What are you doing with her?" he asked with a touch of anger.

"I'm getting her the hell out of here," the martial arts master responded tartly. "You guys should leave, too. This place is finished."

"We're going." Sephiroth surged to his feet with unconscious grace, meeting Vincent's gaze evenly. "You're welcome to come with us, Vincent, though I don't know where we'll go."

Vincent merely gazed at him with those unreadable crimson eyes. Sephiroth had no way of knowing it, but he had no intention of doing otherwise. He would have followed them from a distance, if he'd had to. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Lucrecia's son get away from him. Once they were ensconced in a safe place, he had a lot to tell this powerful warrior. Hopefully, without the children looking on.

The stranger inclined his head once, and Sephiroth turned away. Cloud was staring after Zangan with an expression that was all too easy to read. "You can go with them, if you wish," he offered magnanimously.

Cloud's gaze shot to his own, the look in those vivid blue eyes saying that he had startled him. He shot a glance at Zack, who only grinned and threw him a wink, before slowly shaking his head. "No, I'll stay with you, General."

"Very well." Sephiroth turned, his gaze finding the pods that he had vowed to destroy, and smiled slowly. "I have something to do before we go."

Zack read his intentions in that smile and laughed a little. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping you would."

"Vincent, take Cloud outside and secure our exit," he ordered, striding purposefully towards the closest pod. "Zack and I will join you when we're through."

One sable brow shot upwards at that commanding tone, but Vincent didn't comment. He merely nodded at Cloud and led him from the reactor. Once outside, he watched as the young boy knelt beside the body of the older man. "Tifa's father," he murmured, bowing his head in a gesture of respect.

"Ah." Vincent glanced around the rather flat landscape until he spied what he was looking for. He strode towards the small shed that sat a little to the left, behind the reactor, and went inside. He realized that this was more than a storage shed; it housed more connections to the mako reactor in a rather large underground cavern. He spied a door at the bottom of the surprisingly large area and smiled to himself. He'd found their escape route.

He returned with a tarp and a shovel, and Cloud immediately reached for them. Vincent shook his head negatively as he crouched beside the boy. "We'll do it together," he said as he reached for the dead man.

* * *

Cloud gazed at the makeshift grave, the shallow depression the best they could manage on the hard soil of Mt. Nibel. Vincent had helped him gather some stones, and they sat on top of the small mound, where they would hopefully discourage predators. He had also retrieved the broke sword, and both ends now stuck out of those rocks, a silent testament to the devastation Genesis had wrought.

He squeezed his eyes shut as rage poured through him. He had been sitting in Shinra Mansion, in the little bedroom which held the concealed basement entrance, when he'd heard the first stirrings of commotion. Going against orders he had left the mansion, leaving Zack and General Sephiroth to fend for themselves, only to find his hometown burning to the ground. Genesis had used a powerful materia, probably a mastered Fire, to set each and every structure aflame.

Cloud hadn't thought of stopping him; he didn't carry a sword, nor had he made it into SOLDIER. He'd kept his standard-issue machine gun drawn and searched the town for survivors. Not surprisingly, he hadn't found any. He'd come out of the inn just in time to see Genesis enter his burning home. He had arrived just in time to see Genesis using that damned Rapier to cut his mother down. He had tried to stop him then, taking hasty aim and firing repeatedly. The monster had used that cursed black wing to shield himself, then had shocked Cloud as he deflected more bullets with his sword. Then, he had cut his machine gun in two, as though it were a child's toy. There was a reason he had been promoted to 1st Class, and Cloud was given the opportunity to see why.

Genesis had stabbed him then, twisting the wound in a spiteful gesture, so that it wouldn't be able to heal properly. For some reason he still didn't understand, Genesis hadn't finished him off. He had yanked the Rapier free and left the burning house, laughing all the while. Cloud had stumbled over to his mother, but it had been too late. She hadn't survived the brutal attack. She would never again nag him to eat more, or to find a girlfriend to take care him. He would never see her bright blue eyes, so like his own, sparkling as she smiled at him with love. She was gone, and he was left with nothing.

He could hear the sounds of destruction in the reactor as Sephiroth and Zack destroyed the remaining machinery. Zack was whooping and hollering with enthusiasm, and Cloud couldn't help but smile, despite the grim circumstances. He had no idea why the popular young SOLDIER had befriended him, but he was glad that he had. He'd never had a real friend before Zack, and he hadn't realized just how much he had needed one until now. General Sephiroth was a legend, and there was no one he respected more--especially now--but he wasn't a friendly man. Zack, on the other hand, made friends wherever we went. He had a way about him, an ability to charm those around him, that was as rare as it was appealing. He was a very _real_ person, and people responded to that.

Cloud glanced to his right, where the stranger in the red cape stood silently. The man didn't look much older than he and Zack. Well, maybe a little, he amended silently. Probably around the General's age, but there was something about him that made him different. It wasn't just the silence--a talker, he wasn't--or the unusual ruby eyes, or even the beyond-pale skin. No, there was something about him that fairly screamed experience. And whatever he had been through, Cloud was sure that it _hadn't _been good.

"Thank you," he said at length, nodding his head towards the grave. "I-I couldn't have done it alone."

Vincent merely grunted, well aware of the young man's scrutiny. "You underestimate yourself, boy."

_Boy. _Cloud drew himself up to his full height--a disappointing 5' 7"--his bright blue eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm sixteen," he protested in a surprisingly calm voice. "And the name's Cloud."

So young, Vincent thought with a sigh, so full of life. Had he ever been like that himself? "You are still young, Cloud. You have much to learn about life," he added simply.

Cloud frowned and looked away, silently acknowledging that the stranger was right. He _was_ young, although, tonight's events had ended his childhood in the most brutal of ways. He mourned that loss, the void in him that would never be filled, as Genesis had thrust him headlong into the world of men. He hadn't been ready, no matter how desperately he had longed to join SOLDIER. He knew that, now. Still, he would miss the innocence that had marked his youth, no matter how painful that time had been for him.

At least, Tifa was all right, he reminded himself with a faint smile. He might never see her again, but it was enough to know that she was alive. No matter where her life took her, she would _live._ That was more than the rest of Nibelheim's citizens had been granted, and enough to content him during yet another separation.

The sound of laughter had him whirling around, and he was shocked to see Zack clap General Sephiroth on the shoulder as he raced passed him down the stairs. The General didn't look too upset, more exasperated than anything else, as he followed at a much slower pace. Zack approached them with an easy-going smile, which died as he spied Cloud and Vincent's handiwork.

"Tifa's old man, huh?" The question was rhetorical, and Cloud didn't bother to answer. "You guys did good, Cloud. He deserved a proper burial."

Cloud only shrugged. "I don't about proper, but we did what we could."

"It was enough," Sephiroth said as he joined them. "We should go, now. The reactor's been destroyed, and Genesis is no more. We need to leave before Shinra troops arrive."

Vincent stirred, shifting to his left, gesturing towards the 'shed'. "I found another route," he said. "It looks like it leads to the west. I believe that Rocket Town lies in that direction."

Zack lifted his chin in challenge, his mako-blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why Rocket Town?" he asked bluntly. "Do you know somebody there?"

"No," Vincent answered flatly. "It is merely the closest town."

"Zack." Zack turned around, meeting his hero's pale green gaze. "It doesn't matter where we go. We are fugitives, now."

The young SOLDIER merely nodded, his spiky black hair swaying with the motion. "I guess, it'd be too dangerous to go back to Midgar," he commented nonchalantly.

Sephiroth wasn't fooled. He knew why the boy wanted to go to Midgar, Sector 5 in particular. It wouldn't be the wisest move they could make, and it would take them some time to reach the central continent on foot, but it _could _be done. Supposing that they were able to fully stock themselves for the trip, and that they could find a ship once they reached the coast.

"Midgar is not out of the question," he said at length, adding, "However, I would like to stop in Rocket Town and purchase some supplies before we begin our journey."

He looked at Cloud, who was the only one of them lacking a weapon, and said, "We need to get you a sword, as well. Unless you'd prefer another gun?"

Cloud shook his head negatively. "I've always been better with a sword."

Sephiroth nodded, his silvery hair swaying with the movement. "It is decided, then."

Zack was grinning from ear-to-ear as he traded a pleased look with his young friend. "You hear that, Cloud? You'll get to meet Aerith, after all."

Cloud returned the grin, unable to do otherwise. "I'm looking forward to it," he returned sincerely.


	7. Chapter 7

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods. Slightly longer chapter, this time. Happy reading, anyway:)

* * *

Chapter Seven

_"Report."_

The Turk known only as Shotgun shifted, a small black cellular phone held to her ear. "Genesis is dead," she answered indifferently. "Nibelheim has been destroyed, all residents deceased."

_"And SOLDIER 1__st__ Class Sephiroth?"_

"Alive and well, as is Zack Fair." She paused for a moment, running an absent hand through her long black locks. "There are two more with them. One is wearing a Shinra infantry uniform. Private Cloud Strife, I believe."

She could almost feel her commander's frown through the phone. "And the second?"

"Unknown," she said flatly, gazing out at the plateau of Mt. Nibel from the concealing shadows beneath the reactor. "Red cloak, black hair, lots of leather, and a really big gun."

There was a grunt at the other end of the line, which could have meant anything, considering the source. "Where are they, now?"

"They've left the mountain, bearing west. Rocket Town, most likely."

There was silence, and then, "Return to H.Q. as soon as possible. I'll take it from here."

"Whatever you say, Boss."

She snapped the phone closed and stepped out of the shadows. She glanced around, her violet eyes resting for a moment on the grave she had watched Private Strife and the stranger dig. With a mental shrug, she headed for the bridge that connected Mt. Nibel with what was left of Nibelheim. At least, she had kept General Sephiroth from detecting her presence tonight. Considering his mako-enhanced senses, she was pretty proud of that. For now, it was time to go home, type up her official report, and have a drink. It had been one hellova night.

* * *

Rocket Town was another small hamlet, much like Nibelheim had been, except for the giant rocket which had given it its name. It sat in the northwest end of town, a giant structure housed by an equally large steel frame. Once, long ago, Shinra Electric Power Company had been interested in the idea of space travel. Now, it was nothing more than a monument to a nearly-forgotten dream.

Still, the look on Zack's face as he gazed up the rocket made Sephiroth smile. The young man looked as though he were already out there in space, exploring the cosmos as man had already explored The Planet. A part of Sephiroth was curious, as well, but after what he had learned about his origins, he thought that keeping his own feet firmly on the ground would be the wisest course of action.

Vincent, meanwhile, was studying their surroundings with a critical eye. They were drawing quite a bit of attention from the locals, and he found himself uncomfortable under their not-quite covert stares. The people of Rocket Town were surely used to outsiders; after all, they had the only space shuttle in the world here. Still, it made him uneasy to see the stares and hear the hushed whispers that their presence was causing.

Of course, they were traveling _the_ Sephiroth. While he himself knew virtually nothing of the silver-haired warrior, save that he was probably Lucrecia's son, these people seemed to be in awe of him. And from what he could glean from those whispers, the apparently famous SOLDIER was about to be deluged with requests for autographs.

"You're quite popular," the other man turned towards him, his expression enquiring, "or so it would seem."

Sephiroth glanced around him before shrugging dismissively. "It comes with the territory," was all he said in response.

"Yeah, but we're wanted, now," Cloud inserted in a low voice. "We really shouldn't stay here too long, General."

"Of course." Sephiroth set a hand on Zack's shoulder, silently bringing him out of his daydream. "We need to buy our supplies and leave as soon as possible. You and Cloud go to the weapon's shop. Find him a sword. Vincent and I will see to the rest."

"We're on it." Zack smiled as he reached out and gave Cloud's shoulder a friendly whack. "Come on, Cloud. Let's go find you something pointy to play with."

"Oh, Gawd," Cloud muttered, his obvious embarrassment unable to eclipse his answering smile, as he trailed after his friend.

Sephiroth only shook his head at their antics as he turned back to Vincent. "We need to talk," he said simply, and the other man nodded.

"Later," Vincent replied, "after we've found a safer place to rest."

The silver general studied him for a long moment before inclining his head. "That is acceptable," he said as he turned away.

Lucrecia's son was a bit arrogant, Vincent thought as he trailed after him. Something he had _not _gotten from her. He followed Sephiroth to the item shop, pausing in the doorway to glance over his shoulder. Instead of going straight to the weapon's store, as they'd been instructed, the two young men were talking to an old man who was pointing up at the rocket. Vincent only shook his head and entered the shop. Fortunately, dealing with them was Sephiroth's burden, not his own.

* * *

"Score!" Zack pumped the air with hand, grinning hugely as he watched his friend. "See, I _told _you this was a good idea."

"You were right," Cloud admitted as he gazed down at the sword in his hands. The old man had called it Yoshiyuki. He had no idea what that meant, but even he could tell that it was a good sword. It was large, though not as heavy as Zack's Buster Sword, and it was well balanced. Why the old man had decided to _give_ it to them was a mystery he'd probably never solve.

At least, it had two materia slots, which would come in handy during their travels. Provided that they had enough money to buy some materia, Cloud thought with sudden worry. "How much gil do we have?" he asked with a frown.

"Tons," Zack assured him with a knowing smile. "Come on. Let's get this baby loaded up."

"It doesn't hold much," Cloud reminded him.

"It doesn't have to, so long as you get the right materia."

Cloud sighed and followed him to the item shop, hoping that they had decent materia in this small town. There hadn't been much in Nibelheim, after all. He winced and tucked thoughts of his ruined hometown away. He would _never _forget what had happened there, but he just couldn't deal with it right now. Maybe later, he told himself as he entered the small store. For now, he had a new weapon, and he was traveling with two of the strongest warriors on The Planet. He wanted to prove himself worthy of their company, if nothing else.

"This sucks," Zack was saying as he looked through the glass window that displayed the materia. "All they've got is Barrier, Exit, and Time. That's it."

Cloud glanced up at the salesgirl, who was scowling at Zack's bent head, and quickly cleared his throat. "Grab the Barrier and the Time," he said, adding with a confidence he didn't feel, "I know how to use both."

"If you say so," Zack said with a shrug. He looked up at the girl behind the counter and smiled charmingly. "We'll take Time and Barrier, please."

The rather plain girl blinked, her face filling with color, her anger forgotten as she fumbled to unlock the case. She placed both pieces of shimmering green materia on the counter near her and quoted their total. Cloud winced at the high price, but Zack merely dug into his supply pack and handed the gil to her.

"Thank you, very much," he said politely, turning to Cloud and nodding at the Yoshiyuki. Cloud held the sword out and watched with something akin to wonder as the materia was absorbed into the sword itself. He knew that it could be removed easily, but watching it disappear was still a little unsettling.

"All right, we are good to go," Zack exclaimed with exuberance, ginning hugely. He glanced around the shop, spotting Sephiroth in the far corner, surrounded by dozens of men and women--well, there were a few men mixed in there--and rolled his eyes. "We'd better go rescue Sephiroth, before he ruins his reputation by having a panic attack or something."

Cloud couldn't hide his own smile at that. He set the Yoshiyuki on his back, much as he had seen Zack do with his own sword, and once again found himself trailing after his friend. Zack was lucky to be so outgoing, he thought with a touch of envy. He'd give anything to be able to talk to people with such ease. It was something he had _never_ been good at.

Sephiroth looked up as he approached, an emotion that Cloud could've sworn was relief flashing through those pale green eyes. "All is well?" he asked casually.

"Yep," Zack answered, "we're locked and loaded. Where's Vincent?"

Sephiroth nodded towards the door. "He decided to wait for us outside."

Translation, he was out there playing lookout to avoid the crush of people. Oh well, Zack thought with a mental shrug, it's not like he cared whether or not Vincent Valentine liked crowds. He still didn't trust the man, even if he _had_ saved Sephiroth's life.

"Well, we're ready to go when you are," was all he said aloud.

Sephiroth looked to Cloud, and the large sword on his back, and smiled faintly. "Good choice," he said with approval, pushing his way through a throng of disappointed fans.

"Thanks," Cloud mumbled, slanting a conspiring glance at Zack, who winked impishly in return.

They followed Sephiroth outside, to the town entrance, where Vincent was standing with inhuman stillness. If it weren't for the wind which tossed both his hair and his cloak about, he would have looked like one of the statues Shinra had built in Midgar in an attempt to beautify the too-dark city. He turned his head as they approached, proving definitively that he was a living, breathing human being.

Those startling ruby eyes moved over them to meet and hold Sephiroth's. "There's been movement in Nibelheim," he stated without preamble. "It won't be long before Shinra tracks us here."

"Then, we need to leave as quickly as possible." Sephiroth reached into his own supply pack and began to mete out their newly purchased supplies. "Keep the potions handy," he instructed, adding, "As a precaution."

"Will do," Zack responded cheerfully, while Cloud just nodded gravely. "By the way, Vincent, how do you know about--"

"I listen," Vincent said with the faintest signs of irritation, the first emotion any of them had seen from him. "You should try it sometime."

Deep blue eyes, brightened by mako, narrowed menacingly on his. "Listen, _friend--"_

"Enough," Sephiroth snapped. "We really don't have the time for this. We're going to be on the road for quite some time. You two will just have to learn to get along. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Zack said with sigh, "understood."

Vincent merely inclined his head, and reminded himself that he had a great deal of patience. After all, what the point of losing his temper when he had all of eternity to regret the results of doing so? He had all the time in the world, and it wasn't that he disliked the boy. He merely wished that Zack were a little more cautious in what he said and did.

Like the other one, Vincent thought, his gaze moving to Cloud. Although he was the younger of the two boys, he showed a great deal of promise. He was quiet and thoughtful, and brighter than most boys his age. The only thing that Vincent could see holding him back was his lack of confidence, and that was something _he_ understood all too well, and could be conquered with a little work. Later, once he and Sephiroth found that opportunity to talk, he would voice his opinion of young Cloud. Until then, he would keep his thoughts to himself, where they belonged.

But he _did _owe Zack an apology. "Zack?"

Zack's head came up at the deep voice with its questioning intonation. "Yeah?" he said warily.

"You have my apologies."

"Uh, okay," Zack replied slowly. "Thanks, Vincent. And, uh, I'm sorry, too."

Vincent inclined his head in what seemed to be his favorite gesture before turning away. Zack shot a questioning look at Cloud, who shrugged his own ignorance. None of them knew Vincent very well, and while the apology had been the right thing to do, it had still surprised them. It seemed that there was more to the mysterious gunner than met the eye, and they were both deeply curious.

Unfortunately, unraveling that mystery was probably going to take a _lot_ of time. Something they really didn't have in abundance right now. Getting caught by Shrina after destroying one of their reactors would be a _very_ bad thing_._

As they attempted to leave Rocket Town, a helicopter appeared out of nowhere, landing no more than twenty feet from them. Cloud brought a hand up to cover his eyes as bits of grass and rocks were blown at them, courtesy of the helicopter's swiftly rotating blades. Two men jumped out, their severe black business suits marking them as Turks, and he could have sworn that he heard _Sephiroth_ sigh.

Sephiroth exhaled harshly, angry with himself for not anticipating this. Of course, The Turks would be dispatched to find them. After all, there weren't any 1st Class SOLDIERS left to do so. "Reno, Rude," he threw out coolly in greeting. "Missed us, did you?"

The shorter of the two, the one sporting the shock of deep red hair, rolled his eyes at that. "Give it a rest, Sephiroth. You know why we're here."

The taller, more muscular man with the bronzed skin and sunglasses covering his eyes didn't speak. He merely whipped out his baton and extended it to its full length in one quick motion. Reno slanted a glance at him and grinned. "Oh, yeah, lookin' sharp, Rude."

Sephiroth merely shook his head, ignoring the silvery strands that flew into his face as he did so. "You don't want to do this," he said in quiet warning. "We won't go easy on you."

"Yeah," Zack said in emphatic agreement. "Listen to him, Reno. We're not going back to Shinra."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." Reno rested his own baton, already fully extended, on his shoulder as he spoke. "It's The President's order, Sephiroth. He wants you back--both of you."

"Forget it." Zack drew the Buster Sword and held out before, his meaning perfectly clear. At least, they hadn't sent Cissnei for this. "You and Rude should just walk away now, before there's no turning back."

"It's already too late, kid." Reno's looked at him with a glimmer of regret before smiling roguishly. "You guys should have left the reactor in one friggin' piece. Maybe, the President wouldn't have been so pissed, then."

Sephiroth lifted his chin as he slowly drew the Masamune. "We couldn't allow those abominations to live," he said as he extended his arm. "Now, leave us in peace, and I will grant you your lives."

The massive sword glinted menacingly in the sunlight, and Reno swallowed hard as he eyed the infamous blade. Shit, this was going to end badly! "Can't do that, Sephy," he returned as lightly as he could. "Orders are orders, and we Turks are _loyal._ That's something that SOLDIER can't exactly say, now isn't it?"

Icy green eyes narrowed on his with clear menace. "You know not of what you speak," he said in the coldest, deepest voice Reno had _ever_ heard him use. "Had Shinra not played the role of God, none of this would ever have happened."

Reno fell silent, wishing that he didn't privately agree with the man. "Genesis really did torch Nibelheim?" Sephiroth nodded once, not deigning to speak. Reno thought twice about the next question, and then asked it anyway. "So, is he really dead?"

Those pale eyes flickered, and then went flat once again. "Yes."

Thank Gawd, for small favors, the Turk thought with relief. One less thing for them to worry about. Now, to settle this without getting he and Rude killed. . ."You know," he began casually, "the pilot who was gonna go up in that rocket still lives here. He even had his house built right next to the damned thing. He never made it into space, but I hear that he flies in a small airplane nowadays. He keeps it in his backyard, of all places. Can you believe that?"

Sephiroth raised one silver eyebrow at the completely unnecessary, but wholly welcome information. "Ah, that I did not know."

"I guess, SOLDIERS don't know everything, huh?" Reno glanced at his partner, waiting to see if he'd support him in this. Rude nodded his bald head once, and it was a done deal. They'd have to make it look good, but at least, they'd live a little while longer. "Well, I'm afraid we're going to have to hurt you, now. Nothing personal, you understand."

"Of course," Sephiroth returned smoothly, doing his best to control the smile tugging at his lips. "Zack, can you and Cloud handle these two?"

Zack snickered as he met his gaze with knowing blue eyes. "Easily," he said with confidence.

"Good. Vincent, stay with them, if you would. I'll go secure our transportation."

Vincent merely drew his handgun, the one he had christened 'Cerberus', and assumed his own battle stance. "As you wish, Sephiroth."

Cloud glanced at Zack, his bright blue eyes asking a question he didn't dare voice. Zack nodded at him, and he pulled the Yoshiyuki from his back. They were going to do their best not to hurt The Turks, who had just betrayed Shinra to help them, but they had to make it look real. Easy enough, if you were a SOLDIER 1st Class. Not so easy for a plain Shinra grunt.

"You'll do fine."

He looked around Zack to find Vincent gazing at him with tranquil crimson eyes. He looked away, a faint frown pulling his golden brows together, as he wondered if Vincent was capable of reading minds. How else could he have known that Cloud was having doubts about his ability to pull this off?

He shook his head before focusing on the men they were going to _not _kill today. It was a standoff, just like the ones on those old movies Mom used to watch. Each side gazed at the other, and Cloud wished that somebody--anybody--would make the first move, so they get this over with and move on.

And then, Reno did just that. With a smirk, he launched himself forward and swung his baton at the closest available head. Zack ducked and lunged forward, using his shoulder to knock the Turk away from him. Rude came next, the big man curling his free hand into a fist and aiming for Cloud's face. Cloud jumped back, taking a quick swipe at him with his sword. Rude merely adjusted his tie, raised his baton, and aimed for the young man's head.

A shot rang out, stopping him dead in his tracks, as it hit the ground at his feet. Rude looked up to see the man in the red cloak training an enormous, three-barreled handgun on him. The look in the stranger's odd crimson eyes warned him to be careful, and Rude knew that if he hurt the little blond kid, he'd pay for it.

Meanwhile, Reno was grinning like a madman as he sparred with Zack Fair. It was obvious that he was enjoying himself, and equally obvious that if this had been a real fight, Reno would probably be dead already. The SOLDIER 1st Class was damned good, nearly as good as General Sephiroth, although he'd still lay odds on the general. He just wished that Sephiroth would get that damned plane going, so that he and Reno could get out of this godforsaken country and back to the city. He really didn't care for the whole nature thing.

Rude focused on the blond kid once more, who was eyeing him a little more warily than he had before, and began to circle him. The kid was a skinny little thing, all big eyes and spiky hair, as he kept pace with him. Cloud Strife, the report had said named him. A country bumpkin who had grown up in Nibelheim. After seeing what was left of the kid's hometown, Rude really couldn't blame him for choosing to run. But that didn't stop him from raising the baton as he would a sword, a silent invitation that the kid finally accepted, as he became aware of the crowd they had drawn.

Sparks flew as the Yoshiyuki met his baton, and then slid away with more of the same. Cloud noticed that the citizens of Rocket Town had gathered around to watch the fight, not getting too close, but watching all the same. No wonder the Turk had swung at him like he had. He hadn't been going back on their unspoken agreement, merely playing to the collected crowd. Which was fine, Cloud thought with a slow, sudden smile, that he could do.

He suddenly dropped into a crouch and aimed for the Turk's feet. The man jumped over his sword, swinging his baton down in an arch. Cloud met him with the Yoshiyuki, then took a page from Zack's book and attempted to push him away. There was a momentary hesitation as the bigger man resisted, and then gave way. He slid back a couple of feet, his own smile forming, as he realized that the kid was finally getting into it. Cloud came at him again, those big blue eyes shining with enthusiasm, and it was all Rude could do not to laugh outright. As Reno would say, the kid had guts.

Vincent flipped and twirled around the battle, each graceful movement precipitating a pull of the trigger. He aimed as close to the Turks as he dared, taking care not to hit any of the four men. Of course, neither Turk had gone after _him,_ obviously preferring to duel with the two swordsmen. And while it had annoyed him at first, he thought that he understood. If either of them had attacked him, he _would_ have fought back. Having once been a highly trained Turk himself, he would've had trouble controlling the urge.

Not that Reno or Rude could possibly know _that,_ but they were obviously smart enough to be wary of him. Which was good, Vincent reminded himself quickly. He had more than twenty years of anger and guilt built up inside of him. If he ever chose to unleash it. . .

He stopped his thoughts right then and there. He had excellent self-control, so long as the being which dwelled within him continued to cooperate. And as it needed Vincent to survive, he had no doubt that it would.

Zack continued to dodge Reno's attacks, bringing the Buster Sword up just often enough to make the fight look real. The Turk was grinning from ear-to-ear, having 'the time of his life', as he'd said after one particularly close call with the sword. Zack had barely refrained from rolling his eyes at that one. Reno was obviously nuts, but he was a hellova lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. He talked a big game, only half of which he could back up, but he was pretty damned good at the whole acting thing. He'd thrown himself into this little farce with total and complete gusto, talking enough shit to make for the fact that his partner hadn't spoken at all. And as much as Zack hated to admit, he was enjoying himself, too.

Sounds came to him then, the whirring of multiple motors, and he felt a pang of regret. "It's time to go!" he yelled, taking one last swipe at Reno before running back into town.

Cloud and Vincent quickly caught up with him, the former wearing a smile that made Zack laugh out loud. It looked like he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed their little mock battle! Vincent looked as somber as he always did, those strange ruby eyes as veiled as ever. But he had helped, keeping Cloud safe there at the beginning, and playing his part as well as any of them. Of course, the good citizens of Rocket Town probably thought that he was a horrible shot, but having him there had seemed to help Cloud, so he couldn't complain too much. After all, it wouldn't have helped if he'd actually shot one of the men trying to help them escape!

They ran for the medium-sized house at the north end of town, running straight through it, heading for they hoped was the back door. They crashed through it to find not Sephiroth, but a man they had never seen before sitting behind the plane's controls.

"Well, hurry the fuck up and get in!" the man hollered impatiently. "Your General's not gonna wait forever!"

That was when Zack noticed Sephiroth hanging on to one of the wings, his silver hair blowing wildly in the wind caused by the plane's propellers. He waved them forward with an elegant hand, silently commanding them to climb aboard. Zack hesitated and looked at Cloud, who only shrugged and ran for the plane. Vincent was already there, holding out his gloved right hand as he grasped the wing with his gauntleted one. He pulled Cloud up first, making sure that he had a secure handhold, before turning back to Zack.

Zack only grinned, his distrust pushed aside for the moment, and took that hand. He nodded his thanks to Vincent, patted Cloud on the head, and maneuvered until he was crouched beside his hero. Sephiroth merely smiled one of his small smiles as the plane began to move. They taxied through the large backyard, heading straight for the fence. Zack yelped and tightened his hold, sure that they were crash into it.

Instead, the plane veered upwards, taking to the air with a speed that surprised them all. Gawd, but it's beautiful up here, Zack thought with awe. He remembered Aerith's words about the sky frightening her, and grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to get her on this thing and really show her the real beauty of the sky. She was going to love it!


	8. Chapter 8

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: I don't mean to make Cloud too wimpy, but he had confidence issues in Crisis Core, and in the FFVII flashbacks to his childhood, so I'm factoring that into the story. And a special thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods, whose rapid-fire betaing helped me get all of these chapters up in one night. Thanks, LH!

* * *

Chapter Eight

They landed the Tiny Bronco southeast of Midgar, hoping to conceal it in the shadows of the great mountain range there. It was really too big to hide, but they couldn't just fly into plated city. If they weren't shot out of the sky by Shinra, they'd definitely have trouble finding a place to land. So, they walked for what seemed like hours, fighting off the occasional monster or thief. Much to Zack's disappointment, the trip was slow-going. It was getting late, and they were going to have to make camp soon. Logically, he knew that they needed to rest, but the urge to see Aerith again was riding him hard. He had nearly died in Nibelheim, and he had never told her just what she meant to him.

Well, he was alive now, and he was going to make sure that she knew how he felt, Zack swore to himself. Besides, he had promised to visit her the last time they'd talked, and he always tried to keep his promises. The last thing he wanted was to let her down, as he had so many times in the last two years. This time around, there would be no SOLDIER missions requiring that he leave her, no more hasty phone calls that left them both disappointed. Once he got back to her, he was never leaving her side again.

He glanced at the newest addition to their party, the older man who had told them to call him either Captain or Cid--"Take your damned pick." He was smoking yet another cigarette, which had to be driving Sephiroth crazy. The rumor-mill back at SOLDIER H.Q. had it that Sephiroth had once used his Masamune to cleave some poor SOLDIER trainee's cigarette in half--while it had been in the guy's mouth. Apparently, he wasn't fond of the smell.

Although he kind of doubted the story, in light of everything he'd learned about Sephiroth, he could tell that it _did_ bother him. It was in the tense set of his shoulders, the slight narrowing of those cat-like green eyes. Not to mention the way he kept Vincent between them, as though that would help keep the smoke at bay.

Zack found himself chuckling at the thought. Sephiroth glanced at him enquiringly, and quickly shook his head, stifling the laughter. There was no way in hell he was going to tell his hero what he had been thinking. Sephiroth probably wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely piss him off. He hated all the rumors that were spread about him, which had only grown more outrageous with each successful mission. Just like the fans whom always crowded around him so adoringly. He absolutely despised the attention. He couldn't avoid the publicity as a SOLDIER, but that didn't mean that he'd ever grown to like it.

"Zack?"

He glanced to his left, where Cloud was doggedly matching his pace. "What's up?"

Cloud looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact as he asked, "Did I do okay? Back in Rocket Town, I mean?"

"Hell ya!" he exclaimed truthfully, if not a little dramatically. "You did a great job, Cloud, just like I knew you would."

The younger man slanted him a too-serious glance, studying him as though looking for a lie. It took him a few moments, but he finally relaxed, a small smile curving his lips. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack waved his gratitude aside. "Don't thank me for speaking the truth, Cloud. Thank me the next time we go out drinking, and I lie and tell you that you _didn't_ start the fight with that got us kicked out of--"

"What?!" Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, his brilliant blue eyes wider than Zack had ever seen him. "You told me that _they_ started it, Zack!"

"Well," Zack said slowly, doing his best not to laugh, "they were the ones talking trash, but _you _were the one who threw the first punch. That red-headed jerk called you a shrimp, and bam!" he punched his palm in a meaningful gesture. "That was all she wrote."

"Oh, Gawd!" he groaned, dropping his head into hand. "I'm never gonna drink with you again. You should have stopped me, Zack."

"Nah, I had way too much fun kicking their asses," Zack said, unable to contain his laughter any longer. "Gawd, but you should've seen that guy's face, Cloud. He. Was. Pissed."

Cloud only shook his head, his spiky bond hair swaying wildly. "I can't believe I did that." He stuck a gloved finger in his friend's face. "And I can't believe that _you _didn't try to stop me."

"Hey, and get my ass kicked, too?" Zack spread his hands out in a supplicating gesture, which was belied by the mischievous glint in his mako-bright eyes. "Hell, no, man! You're a mean little shit when you're drunk!"

Cloud's eyes narrowed on him, the only sign that he was about to attack, and Zack dashed away with a delighted shout. The other boy gave chase, doing his best to horse-collar his friend and drag him to the ground. Sephiroth watched them with a smile he couldn't hide. He was getting a glimpse of what he had missed in his own childhood, and he found that he liked it. Zack and Cloud were so very different, yet they got along regardless.

Much as Angeal and Genesis always had, he realized with a start. When he had first met Genesis, he had been surprised by how different the arrogant aristocrat was from his more sensible, down-to-earth friend. It had taken him a few weeks to warm up to Genesis, but eventually, he had seen past that annoyingly flamboyant façade to the man beneath. Unfortunately for them all, he hadn't looked closely enough to see the jealousy that his own friendship with Angeal had sparked.

He'd known that Genesis was jealous of him professionally, but that was an entirely different thing. Most of the other SOLDIERS were. It was a fact he had long ago come to terms with. Had he realized just how threatened Genesis had felt because of his friendship with Angeal, he would have cut off all contact with both of them. It would have hurt, but he could have lived with that. Instead, his ignorance had led to both of their deaths, as well as those of the citizens of Nibelheim.

Sephiroth sighed soundlessly and dragged himself back to the present. Cloud had finally tackled Zack, and they were wrestling around in the grass like the children that they were. He caught Vincent watching them out of the corner of his eye, and turned to examine his expression. The silent man's abnormal ruby eyes gleamed, not with amusement, but with something resembling admiration.

"What do you see?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

Vincent met his gaze evenly, those eyes glimmering with all the colors of sunset. "Watch the boy."

Two silver brows shot up in a surprised expression. He turned back to watch Zack and Cloud, who were laughing so hard that they were clutching their middles as though in pain, their mock fight forgotten. "You are speaking of Zack," he stated with flat disappointment. He was aware that he and Vincent didn't get along, but he hadn't expected _this_.

"No, not him." Vincent shook his head slightly, a slight rebuke lurking in those deep red depths. "The other one. Cloud."

Sephiroth hid his surprise as he very carefully asked, "You believe he is a threat, then?" He found himself holding his breath as he awaited the other man's answer. It would devastate Zack if anything happened to the young soldier he had befriended, but Sephiroth wouldn't hesitate to eliminate him if it were necessary. He would let _nothing_ harm Angeal's puppy.

"Far from it." Vincent sighed, surprised that Sephiroth hadn't seen the boy's potential himself. "He has the makings of a great warrior, though he lacks confidence. Keep him close to you, Sephiroth, and he will be of great help to on your journey."

"'My' journey." Sephiroth turned to face him fully, his attention focused completely on the strange gunman. "You travel with me. Why don't you call it 'our' journey?"

Vincent gazed at him for a long moment before answering. "Because we have yet to truly talk," he answered enigmatically.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to respond when Cid snorted loudly. "Should I leave you two ladies alone, or what?"

They both turned to him with fierce frowns, and Cid only crackled around the cigarette in his mouth. "Just thought I'd check," he said laughingly.

Sephiroth merely shook his head and called out, "Zack, Cloud, we're going!"

The two boys traded guilty looks as they picked themselves up and came trotting back. "Sorry, Sephiroth," Zack said apologetically, flashing his most winning smile.

Cloud hung his head guiltily as he stopped before him. "Sorry, General," he said in a much quieter voice.

Sephiroth merely studied him for a long moment, seeing the young man's insecurity as he truly _looked_ at him for the first time. Cloud began to fidget beneath his stare, and Sephiroth took a step back, hoping to ease that nervousness. "Come," he said at last, turning and resuming their trek towards Midgar.

* * *

Cloud lay sprawled out on the ground, gazing absently at the starry sky. Sephiroth had used his Fire materia to start a fire for them, and then he and Vincent had disappeared. Cid was still with them, but the guy had gone to sleep as soon as they'd finished eating. Cloud turned his head to the right and studied the snoring man in the faint moonlight, grateful that he was asleep, even if he did snore loud enough to wake the dead. He liked Cid well enough, but the man was just so-so _loud._

He mind turned back to the General, and the long, searching looks that Shinra's hero had been giving him all night. He seemed to be looking for something, but for what, Cloud couldn't say. But whatever it was, he didn't think the General had found it. He could only hope that Sephiroth would continue to let him travel with them. He had nowhere else to go, no family left to take him in. The last thing he wanted was to end up on the streets, as he had his first two weeks in Midgar. It had taken that long for Shinra to decide to allow him into the Shinra army, and he had nearly starved to death while learning how to survive on the mean city streets.

"Yo, Cloud."

He turned his head the other way, finding Zack staring at him with a serious expression. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked plainly. "You look kind of, I don't know, out of it."

He looked back up at the night sky, absently counting the number of stars twinkling just above him. "I'm. . .scared," he admitted in a low voice.

Zack propped himself up on his elbow. "Because of Nibelheim?" he asked sympathetically.

"Partly." Cloud dragged himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around his knees in a self-protective gesture. "I-I don't think the General likes me too much, Zack."

"Sephiroth?" Zack said with surprise. He glanced around to make sure that the man in question was still absent, then asked, "What makes you think that?"

Cloud only shrugged and hugged himself harder. "It's in the way he looks at me," he explained painfully. "It's like he's trying to figure out whether I'm worth anything or not. I don't think he's going to let me stay with you guys much longer."

Zack shook his head quickly, not liking where this conversation was going. "You're wrong, Cloud," he stated as firmly as he could. "Sephiroth would never do that to you."

"No," his friend whispered sadly, "I don't think I am."

The younger man's shoulders slumped as he lowered his head to his knees, and Zack was instantly alarmed. He'd noticed the looks Cloud had mentioned, but he hadn't given them much thought. Sephiroth was just like that. He didn't know Cloud, and he was very reserved when it came to strangers. He'd been keeping an eye on Cid and Vincent, too. Hell, _he _had even been treated to the 'silent stare of death', as he'd dubbed it, when they'd first been introduced. It had taken months for Sephiroth to warm up to him, and Zack had a feeling that it wouldn't have happened at all if Angeal hadn't deserted SOLDIER to join Genesis' rebellion, and left them both behind.

Of course, he should've realized just how it would seem to Cloud. Cloud's self-confidence hovered somewhere around minus-zero. It had been that way since the day they'd met, and what had happened in Nibelheim definitely hadn't helped. His friend had just lost his only living relative, and watched a crazy SOLDIER burn his hometown to the ground. He'd also come close to losing the girl Zack was pretty sure he loved, and it had shaken him.

Zack sighed heavily and threw himself back on his bed of grass. He'd have to talk to Sephiroth, ask him to go a little easier on Cloud. Otherwise, he had this horrible feeling that he was going to wake up one morning and find his best friend gone. "Try to get some sleep, Cloud. Things will look better in the morning."

"Yeah," Cloud said unenthusiastically as he stretched out once more, "sure."

Zack heard him echo his sigh, and winced at the bleak sound. Damn, but he'd better have that talk with Sephiroth soon!

* * *

Sephiroth gazed around the flat countryside surrounding the city of Midgar with unseeing eyes. His attention was focused on the lean figure standing motionless just a few feet away. Vincent hadn't said a word since they'd left camp, evidently preferring to let him begin the conversation. The quiet, mysterious gunman made _him _appear talkative in comparison, which was quite a feat, all things considered.

He approached the other man on silent feet, wondering what it was that Vincent saw as he gazed at the rather flat countryside. Somehow, Sephiroth thought that it wasn't the anything that would be visible to his own eyes. He merely waited for Vincent to speak, trying to control his impatience. It had been a long journey already, and he was tired. Human or not, his body still required sleep.

"You never knew your mother."

The words came out of nowhere, startling Sephiroth not only with their timing, but with their content. "No," he said simply, adding, "That is already a well-known fact, Vincent."

"Is it?" Vincent turned towards him at last, meeting those pale eyes that were so like his beloved's, his striking features deceptively serene. "Would it surprise you to learn that I did?"

Those cat-like eyes narrowed instantly, suspicion filling their light emerald depths. "Yes," he answered bluntly, "it would."

The gunman only continued to gaze at him with that same tranquil expression, unruffled by his obvious skepticism. "Twenty-six years ago, I was a Turk," he began, ignoring the other man's raised eyebrow. "I was sent to Shinra Manor to protect one of the scientists working there. Her name was Dr. Lucrecia Crescent."

There was no reaction from Sephiroth, which told Vincent that he didn't even recognize his mother's name. "She was married to a man named Hojo--"

_That_ got a reaction. Disgust curled those thin lips, echoed plainly in his distasteful expression. "I see that you know _him," _Vincent commented neutrally.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sephiroth grated out stiffly. He did _not _like where this was going. "Continue, Vincent."

Vincent nodded, his jet black hair slithering over the crimson cloak, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lucrecia and I became. . .close," he said with a sigh. "She and Hojo had been unhappy in the marriage for some time when I came along and. . ."

He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "It didn't last, of course. After a few months, she went back to her husband. Shortly thereafter, she announced that she had become pregnant, and that she wished to use her unborn child in the experiment she and Hojo were running. A son that she had decided to name Sephiroth," he added pointedly.

Sephiroth turned away, folding his arms over his chest, hoping to hide his anger-clenched fists. "Jenova Project S," he said smoothly, none of that anger evident in his voice.

"The Jenova Project was the reason they had been sent to Shinra Mansion in the first place," Vincent explained, wondering if 'S' meant what he thought it did. "I was just a bodyguard, so I wasn't privy to all of the details. I just knew that they were trying to create the perfect soldier, and for some reason I never understood, Lucrecia believed that the child she carried just might be it."

"Indeed?" Sephiroth inquired silkily, doing his best to hide his growing rage as he faced him once more. "And just how is that you knew these people—_my _parents--when you are hardly old enough to have been out of diapers yourself?"

Deep, shimmering scarlet eyes met and held his own. "Because I was twenty-seven when Hojo killed me."

Sephiroth looked away, a frown pulling his silver brows together, and Vincent smiled faintly, the uncharacteristic gesture shocking them both. "I tried to stop the experiment, too late, of course. Hojo shot me for my interference. Your mother's face was the last thing I saw before I died."

The smile faded as though it had never been. "Lucrecia tried to save me. I knew that the moment I opened my eyes. She had put me in one of the experimentation tanks, using mako to keep by body from decaying. Somehow, she had managed to use a tainted portion of the lifestream to revive me. Unfortunately," he added darkly, "I didn't return alone."

"She called it Chaos." He shivered, a minute action that might have gone unnoticed had Sephiroth been anyone else. "I am a shape-shifter now, Sephiroth. I have four other forms I can call on, Chaos being the most powerful. It is. . .inhuman, unbelievably powerful. And, surprisingly enough, I can control it."

"I am immortal, now. Unless my life is taken by another, I will never die. That," Vincent said softly, "is my punishment for allowing your mother to go through with the experiment. My atonement for my sins. My. . .penance."

Sephiroth remained silent as he absorbed everything he had head. Vincent was like him, he realized with a start. Not quite human, yet not the monster he could have been. Unlike Genesis, who had chosen madness to escape his self-awareness, or Angeal, who had chosen to take his own life in the only honorable way left to him, Vincent had locked himself away in the basement of Shinra Mansion, tormenting himself with what he perceived to be his failures. He had taken his pain out on himself and no other, showing just how strong a man he truly was. Such strength would be an asset on the journey he was suddenly certain would last quite a long time.

And, he was the only link that Sephiroth had to a mother he would never know. "We have talked," he said at length. "Do you still consider this to be my journey?"

The other man studied him for a long moment. "If you wish it, it will become ours," he answered carefully.

Sephiroth nearly smiled at that. "I wish it, Vincent." He turned away, intending to return to camp, but he had one last question for the former Turk. He kept his back to the other man as he asked, "Did you love her?"

"More than my own life," came the honest yet emotionless response.

Sephiroth only nodded and strode away, leaving Vincent alone with his nightmarish memories.


	9. Chapter 9

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Beta'd by Littlehouseinthewoods, who is single-handedly keeping the error-gremlins away.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Sephiroth awakened to the hushed sound of male laughter. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to Zack tease Cloud, which was causing the muffled merriment. He also realized that Zack was going far beyond what he normally would, even with his rather unusual sense of humor. The story was one he would rather have forgotten, especially in light of recent events, but that wasn't the point. The puppy was doing his best to keep his friend _very_ entertained, and the concern Sephiroth heard behind those laughing words was not lost on him. For some reason, Zack was worried about Cloud, and he was going out of his way to make him feel better.

He wondered just what could have changed over the course of the night to cause the normally light-hearted SOLDIER such concern. He finally opened his eyes, his gaze zeroing in on the two boys. They were sitting cross-legged about ten feet away, their heads bent close together as Zack continued to talk. Cloud had one hand clapped over his mouth, his surprisingly vivid blue eyes dancing with mirth, his face an interesting shade of red as he struggled to keep that laughter contained. After what had happened in Nibelheim, Sephiroth was truly surprised that the boy could laugh at all.

Perhaps, Vincent had been right in his assessment, Sephiroth mused silently. After all, the boy had been able to use that curative materia better than Zack, and Zack was a SOLIDER 1st CLASS. He wondered briefly why the boy--who was not unskilled--had failed to make it into the SOLDIER training program, then pushed the thought aside. All that was left of SOLDIER was right here in this camp. Perhaps, with the right training, Cloud could become an asset. Not just as a healer, but as a warrior.

He would have Zack train the boy, he thought decisively. Only time would tell if Vincent's instincts were as good as he believed they were. And while they might not have a great deal of time as they kept themselves one step ahead of Shinra, he would find a way to make some. The boy was too skilled not to be trained, especially if he was to remain with them.

Another giggle sounded and Sephiroth decided that it was time he made his presence known. He pulled himself into a sitting position, raking his hair back as he yawned. The boys stopped talking abruptly, and two spiky heads swiveled in his direction. "Good morning," he greeted, his naturally deep voice hoarse from sleep. "I trust you both slept well?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess." Zack shot a quick glance at Cloud, who had lowered his head, all traces of laughter gone. "I was, uh, just telling Cloud a story, and. . ."

"So, I heard." Sephiroth hid a smile as he reached for his sword. He rose to his feet, Masamune in hand, and made his way over to them. "By the way, Cloud, that story is most embarrassingly true. Thank you, Zack, for sharing it with us all."

Zack swallowed hard as his hero began to walk away. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed in a whisper. "He heard us!"

A deep laugh sounded, telling him that Sephiroth's hearing was _way _better than he'd realized, and Zack groaned with his own embarrassment. He'd been trying to cheer Cloud up by telling him about the first time Sephiroth had met Genesis, and had mistaken the too-pretty SOLDIER recruit for a woman. Zack had still been a grunt back then, a part of the regular army. He had just _happened_ to be hanging around the lobby as Sephiroth had returned from a mission in Wutai. The war had only just begun, but Sephiroth had already become a legend in those first few months.

And Genesis _had_ been pretty enough to pass for a woman in his younger days, before he'd begun to decay. Sad, but true, Zack thought, his embarrassment forgotten as he grinned to himself. At first, all the other SOLDIER recruits had thought that he was Angeal's _girlfriend._ And then he had spoken, and a lot of people had been left stuttering with mortification--Sephiroth included.

Well, he hadn't exactly stuttered, but he _had_ been surprised. It had taken him a full ten seconds to recover enough to shake the man's hand, while Angeal had just stood there with a knowing grin. The three men had become friends after that, much to the rumor-mill's surprise, and had spent nearly all of their free time together.

Then, one day, Genesis had left on a mission to Wutai and simply disappeared, taking nearly every 2nd Class with him. While he'd never actually the met the second fastest warrior to ever make 1st Class, he had known Angeal pretty well. And while his mentor hadn't mentioned his life much, he'd said enough for Zack to make out that Genesis was the rich boy who had been his best friend growing up. Of course, that realization--along with so many others--had come later. Too late for him to stop Angeal from throwing his life away so needlessly.

Zack shook off the memories of the day he'd gained the Buster Sword and focused on Cloud. The laughter that it had taken him so long to coax from his overly serious friend had disappeared. He looked much as he had the night before, frightened of the future as he doubted himself yet again. It looked like it was time to have a talk with Sephiroth, he thought with a sigh. He could only hope that his hero would listen to him, or he was going to have a tough choice to make.

"I'll be right back," he announced, ignoring the way Cloud's big blue eyes widened with alarm. Probably at the thought of being left alone with Cid and Vincent, he thought with a smothered laugh. He reached down and ruffled the spiky blond hair, which earned him a frown as Cloud knocked his hand away. He only grinned and did it again, this time jerking his hand back before Cloud could smack it.

"Gotta be faster than that," he teased, throwing him a wink as he sauntered away.

Zack wandered through the grasslands until he found Sephiroth. The older man was practicing with the Masamune, his green eyes narrowed in concentration as he cut his way through imaginary enemies. Sephiroth had this thing about keeping his skills sharp, even though there was no way in hell he'd ever be less than the best. Just one of those small personal quirks that had made him so damned good as a SOLDIER.

Zack found a warm spot in the early morning sun and dropped to the ground to wait. Even _he_ wasn't brave enough to interrupt Sephiroth when he was swinging that great devil-blade of his. He also had the feeling that, even though they were going to be sneaking into Midgar, they were going meet a _lot _of resistance. A man like Sephiroth definitely wouldn't go unnoticed in the slums.

The Masamune stopped moving abruptly, and Zack straightened his spine just a bit. It wouldn't do for a SOLDIER 1st Class to be seen slouching when he had a serious request to make, especially when appealing to his commanding officer. Sure, they were the only two SOLDIERS left, but still. . .

He shrugged to himself and pushed the thought away. None of that really mattered anymore, but Sephiroth still deserved his respect. He had taken Genesis on alone, with his Masamune as his only weapon. He hadn't even tried to use any of the attack materia that Zack knew he carried. And although Vincent had helped him, he had no doubt that Sephiroth could've beaten the rogue SOLDIER by himself. He was simply that good.

Sephiroth sheathed the Masamune and turned to face him. His ridiculously long silver hair hung damply in his face, and absently Zack wondered how he was able to stand it. It would drive him nuts to be constantly pushing that shit out of his own face! And he was trying to distract himself from his worry over what he'd come out here to do, Zack thought with small sigh. Some things never changed, no matter how much shit life threw through at you. He should probably be grateful that _he_ was one of them.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked without preamble, immediately concerned by the atypically serious expression on Zack Fair's face.

"It's about Cloud." Zack hesitated as he rose to his feet, searching for the right words. They eluded him as he blurted out, "He thinks you don't like him and it's freaking him out."

Sephiroth was surprised by the conclusion that young Cloud--and Zack, if the look on his face was anything to judge by--had come to. "What makes him believe that?" he asked carefully.

"Well, you almost never talk to him, for one thing," Zack answered, adding something that he had noticed himself. "Not to mention that you're always giving him the 'silent stare of death'."

One silver brow shot up at that. "And just what is the 'silent stare of death'?" he asked with cool amusement.

Zack only snorted. "You know, that look you give people you don't know. The one that says, 'Stay the hell away from me unless you want to find yourself on the pointy end of my sword'. You know, _that _look."

"Ah." Sephiroth couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips at the puppy's rather unique description. "I wasn't aware that I had such a look."

"Well, you do," Zack assured him with a frown. "I don't know why you don't like Cloud, but he's my friend, Sephiroth. I was kind of hoping you could, uh, go a little easier on him. Maybe, even be nice to him. Just a little," he added hastily, then tacked on his most charming smile. "What do ya say?"

Sephiroth found himself unable to contain an answering smile. "I do not dislike him, Zack."

"Really?" At the older man's nod, he asked, "Then, why do you keep staring him down? It's really messing with him, man."

"I was merely studying him to see if had the qualities necessary to be trained as a 1st Class."

Those deep blue eyes widened with incredulity. "No way!" he exclaimed, glancing over his shoulder as he lowered his voice. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am."

"Hell yes!" Zack's grin was so big that it threatened to split his face in two. "So, you're gonna train him, then?"

"No." Sephiroth trained somber green eyes on him. "You are."

"What? M-Me?!" Zack stammered with shock. "Why not you?"

"Because he lacks confidence." At the boy's suddenly wary look, Sephiroth explained, "Cloud is comfortable with you, Zack, and trust is an essential component in the relationship between student and teacher. He must trust you completely, as _you_ once trusted Angeal, in order for this to work."

Zack looked away at the reminder of the mentor who had betrayed him, and Sephiroth sighed. "I don't mean to be cruel, Zack. I merely want you to understand why I have chosen you for this."

"Yeah, I get it," Zack muttered hoarsely. "It's just. . .the way that it ended, with Angeal, I mean. . ."

Sephiroth nodded his understanding as the young SOLDIER'S voice trailed off. "Once you feel he is ready, I will test him," he said, moving on. "But until that time, Cloud's training is _your _responsibility. If you think you can handle it."

Zack's head came up, his mako-bright eyes narrowing slightly. "I can handle it," he stated, his voice much too serious. "I'll do whatever it takes to make Cloud realize that he has worth. He's a great guy, Sephiroth. He really is."

"I'm sure that he is." Sephiroth set a hand on his shoulder, his expression softening at the surprise in Zack's own. "I may not be as open as you, but I'm not quite the monster that Genesis made me out to be. I will try to be. . .kinder to the boy in the future."

Zack looked so relieved that it was all he could do not take offense. Did he truly seem so cold to those around him? He carefully removed his hand and took a step back, distancing himself both physically and emotionally, as he did whenever something perturbed him. "I am I truly such a hard man, Zack?"

"Sometimes." Zack sighed and shrugged helplessly as his normally agile tongue continued to fail him. "You're just. . .you. You're different, Sephiroth. That's not a bad thing, it just. . .is."

Sephiroth merely gazed at him silently, unaware that he was using _that_ look again. Zack, on the other hand, was well aware of it. He only shook his head and sighed again, this time very dramatically. "There you go, again. Being badass without even trying. Someday, you're going to have to teach me how to do that, so that I can cow people without ever saying a word."

The other man gave a deep, startled laugh at his words. "Zack, you do just fine all on you own. You need no lessons from me."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked, torn between pleasure and indignation.

Sephiroth didn't deign to answer. He merely strolled away, a rather wicked grin pasted on his face, leaving Zack scratching his head as he tried to figure out whether he'd just been insulted or not. Sometimes, being enigmatic had its advantages.

He returned to the campsite to find Cid lighting his first cigarette of the morning. Vincent had distanced himself as much as physically possible while still occupying the same space, a telling action from a man who kept so much of himself hidden. Sephiroth found himself gritting his teeth as his own irritation filled him. It was a filthy habit, one he had always despised. Yet, Cid was a grown man, and he _had_ helped them out. If for no other reason than that, he would do his best to tolerate the intolerable. But there was absolutely nothing that he said he had to bear his misery in silence. If Cid continued to refuse to take their feelings into consideration, he would use the Masamune to make a point that would _never _be forgotten.

Sephiroth strode to the far side of the dead fire, as far away as he could get from Cid, hoping to keep himself downwind of that smoke. He could only hope that the pilot would take the rather obvious hint, so that he would not be forced to take action. He nodded to Vincent as he pulled the Masamune from its sheath. Ignoring the other man, he very carefully began to polish the long-blade. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Cid glanced from he and Vincent, to his cigarette, and back again. The other man cursed fluidly even as he shifted so that none of the smoke would reach them. He looked disgruntled, but he was doing as Sephiroth wished, and that was all he could truly ask--for the moment.

Zack came back into camp, looking rather pleased with himself as he dropped to the ground near his friend. He gazed at his hero with an expectant expression, and Sephiroth nodded once. His pale gaze moved his gaze to Cloud, who was studying his bootlaces as though fascinated. "Cloud."

The boy's spiky blond head shot up, his too-blue eyes wide as they met his own. "Yes, General?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Sephiroth smothered a sigh and forced himself to smile at boy. He could be . . ._nice. _"Would you have any objections to being trained as a SOLDIER 1st Class?" he inquired, his own voice as polite as he could make it.

Those bright blue eyes--so vivid that he would've sworn the boy had been subjected to mako treatments if he hadn't known better--widened even more at his words. Cloud's gaze darted to Zack, who nodded and smiled encouragingly, before coming back to his own. "I--" he swallowed hard, "I would be honored, sir."

"Good." Sephiroth sheathed his sword with swift, decisive movements. "Zack, the task is yours. Cloud, welcome to SOLDIER."


	10. Chapter 10

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: Hopefully, I've managed to keep everyone in character. Sephiroth might seem a little OOC, but since he's not insane this time around, I've got a little more to work with. Just think Crisis Core:). As for the FFVII timeline, I'm just not sure that I'm going to be able to stretch this out 4 or 5 years. Since Hojo didn't get hands on them, I may step the timetable up a bit. I haven't decided, yet.

Author's Note II: THANK YOU, LH!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Zack grinned at Cloud over the sharp blade of the Buster Sword, anticipation thrumming through his body as he waited for his friend to draw his own weapon. _This_ was something he had missed, he thought with excitement. Angeal hadn't allowed it often, but every once in a while, they had gone to the VR Room and simply screwed around. A friendly little duel between student and teacher, but even more importantly, between two _friends. _During those rare occurrences, he had been happiest. He had looked up to Angeal, respected the older man, even loved him as he would have a brother--if he'd actually had one.

He wanted Cloud to experience that, too. That sense of camaraderie that had made his early days in SOLDIER so important. There wouldn't be any mako-treatments designed to enhance Cloud's physical strength and endurance, but in light of everything he had learned in the past year, that was probably a good thing. Cloud was quick enough to make up for that all on his own, probably due to the smaller frame that he hated so much.

Not that he would _ever_ be stupid enough to say that out loud. Cloud was self-conscious enough about his size as it was. Still, Cloud was a lot stronger than he looked, as was evident as he finally drew the Yoshiyuki and held it before him in a defensive stance. Zack had held it briefly the day that old man in Rocket Town had given it to them, and he knew that the sword was pretty freakin' heavy!

"You ready for this?" he threw out in challenge, both of them ignoring the silent scarlet sentinel that stood a few feet away.

Bright blue eyes narrowed slightly on his. "I'm ready," Cloud responded, determination etched in every line of his body.

Zack's grin only widened in response. "Then, bring it on!"

Cloud nodded his spiky head once and surged forward. Sparks flew as the two swords met, the distinctive clang of metal-on-metal ringing through the brisk afternoon air. They both drew back at the same time, slowly circling one another, each looking for an opening that the other wasn't willing to give. He twirled the Buster Sword in a flashy manner, and then chuckled as Cloud did the same. Cloud was going to make a great SOLDIER, he thought proudly.

"My turn!" he called out cheerfully, and then rushed forward.

The Yoshiyuki was up in an instant, striking the Buster Sword and pushing it aside in one swift move, pinning the point against the ground. Zack blinked, surprised by the move, which was the same one Angeal used at the beginning of their last confrontation. But he knew how to get out of it, this time. He gripped the sword's pommel a little more tightly and used all of his strength to drag both swords up into the air. The move was designed to rip the weapon out of your opponent's hands, giving you an opening that you would have otherwise lacked.

Instead, Cloud hung on to the sword, followed its momentum by flipping backwards, and landed solidly on his feet. He brought the sword up before him and held it level with his shoulder, as Zack had seen Sephiroth do on several occasions. His expression showed no fear, no hesitation, none of uncertainty that Zack was used to seeing. In their place was a resolve that made Zack realize just how much Cloud wanted this.

"You're good," he said, hoping his surprise didn't show. "Where did you learn those moves?"

"I didn't," Cloud said with a shrug. "I. . .just did it."

Oh, yeah, Zack thought with another grin. Cloud was going to make 1st Class in no time at all! "Do you still have that materia we bought on you?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't rushing things _too_ much.

"Yeah," Cloud answered, tilting his head in a questioning manner as he lowered the sword. "Isn't it a little early for me to be using magic?"

"Probably," Zack returned honestly, "but you're already better with it than most cadets. We might as well see what you're capable of."

"Okay," Cloud agreed, adding, "It's only defense magic, Zack."

Zack snorted at that. "Wait until the first time you use a Stop spell on an enemy. Then, tell me that's it's just for defense."

Cloud smiled faintly at that. "All it's got is Haste," he pointed out.

"That's only because you haven't been using it," the other man returned. "The more you use materia, the more powerful it becomes. So, you need to practice using it."

Cloud nodded his fair head, his expression thoughtful. "If I cast Haste on myself, I'll be as fast as you, won't I?"

"Faster," Zack assured him, shaking his head at his friend's doubtful expression. "You're quick, Cloud. Haste will only enhance that. Why don't you give it a try?"

"All right."

Cloud glanced down at the Yoshiyuki, and concentrated, smiling with delight as the low-level materia immediately began to respond. A bright green glow overtook the sword, creeping up its length, until it surrounded him in magical light. He could feel the effect of the spell as his heart sped up, and the world around him slowed until it seemed to move in slow-motion.

He looked back at Zack, grinned with delight, and dashed towards his friend with his newfound speed. Zack's answering laughter filled the sky as Cloud Strife's training began in earnest.

* * *

Sephiroth sat under the shade of a mountainous overhang, listening to the sounds of battle with keen interest. He would have liked to watch Cloud's first lesson himself, but the boy was too nervous around him. Which was why he had asked Zack to train him in the first place, he reminded himself. A part of him wished that he could be involved, but he was practical enough to realize that this was the best way. Of course, that hadn't stopped him from sending Vincent to watch over the boys. He had made a promise to Angeal to care for Zack, and he _never_ went back on his word.

He thought of Genesis and felt a twinge of regret. That was the only promise he had ever broken, and it sat badly with him. He had done was what was necessary--what Genesis himself had forced him to do--but he hadn't liked it. He could only hope that Angeal, wherever he was now, understood.

Sephiroth sighed to himself, his pale green gaze turning inward. Too much had changed, he thought tiredly. The world around him had become baffling, perplexing, and he hated it. He was a man who worshipped order. He abhorred chaos, and yet, that was all his life ever been. From the time he'd been a small child, he had been poked and prodded by Hojo and his assistants, shuffled from one laboratory to another, especially after Professor Gast's defection. Even once he had risen to the rank of General, that had not changed. He had still been forced to submit to Hojo's frequent 'physicals', which had consisted of nothing more than increasingly painful mako injections.

A dull, throbbing ache began at the base of his skull, slowly spreading upward, and Sephiroth sighed heavily. These headaches usually only came after one of his physicals, a reaction to the mako, he'd always assumed. Perhaps, he had been wrong, he mused absently. Perhaps, they were brought on by nothing more than simple stress. God knew, there had been enough of _that_ lately.

The ache intensified until his mind felt as though it had been set aflame, but suddenly, it was _different_. Sephiroth could only curse silently as he felt that abominable alien presence once again. Jenova was in his mind, he thought with something akin to panic, attempting to take control of him as she had once before. He drew on every ounce of self-control he possessed to keep himself in control, pushing the panic away as he struggled for dominance of his own mind.

The bizarre voice blessedly silent this time, a surprise in itself. Instead, the battle for control took the form of images, memories, each pulled from his own painful past. He was strapped to a metal table, Hojo hovering over him with a large syringe. The liquid inside the glass tube glowed with bright green light, the five-inch needle enough to terrify the five-year-old child he had once been. Vividly, he could remember the sting of that needle, the way the mako had burned as it entered his bloodstream. Fire had spread through his body, burning so hotly that he hadn't been able to draw breath, let alone scream. Hojo had laughed at his pain, loudly and a bit madly, muttering to himself throughout the whole process.

The image shifted and changed, and for a moment, he actually _welcomed _ and Genesis and himself, bound together by the horrors of war, each connected to the other through the deceptively fragile bonds of friendship. He could see them sparring back at Shinra headquarters, each trying to outdo the other in friendly competition. They would sneak down to the training room in the middle of the night, when the horrors they had witnessed made sleep impossible. They had fought for their lives together in the depths of the Wutian forests, their orders often conflicting with every survival instinct they possessed. There, in the virtual reality training room, they had gone wherever they chose, their surroundings limited only by their imaginations. They hadn't been heroes or generals, only themselves. SOLDIERS, yes, but men, as well.

The jealousy that had torn them apart was always there, so painfully obvious to him now. There had always been an edge to Genesis' smiles, one he hadn't then understood, a dark light in those mako-enhanced azure eyes that had puzzled him to no end. Genesis had been raised by wealthy parents, his every whim catered to, surrounded by love. He had grown up knowing that he had the respect of his peers, as was evident whenever he and Angeal spoke to one another. Sephiroth had had none of those things, and that special friendship between them had fascinated him. For a time, he had even believed himself to be a part of it.

Sephiroth raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it, closing his eyes as he once again fought the tide of forced memories. To no avail, of course. He saw Genesis in his mind's eye, that patented smirk firmly in place, as they dueled for what would be the last time. He had told himself that it was only professional jealousy, yet even then, he had sensed that there was more to it. But his personal experience in relating to others had been limited, leaving him unable to read the other man properly. If only Angeal had said something--anything--to warn him. He had to have known. He had grown up with Genesis. He'd known him better than anyone else. If only--

Sephiroth stopped his thoughts right then and there, growling silently at the monster who dared to laugh triumphantly in the face of his suffering. Angeal had chosen to remain silent, and Nibelheim had paid the price. And while he had no doubts that more deaths would follow, he would do his best to minimize the damage however he could. I _will _find a way to stop you, he told the snake-like apparition that dared to call itself his mother. You won't find me so easily taken.

_Never, _Jenova hissed in return, _you _will_ be mine._

He merely laughed with silent arrogance and pictured himself, Masamune in hand, standing before the alien being. He shifted into his battle stance, smiled coldly, and lunged for the monster with all of his inhuman speed. Jenova withdrew in a flash, her angry squeal echoing painfully through his skull, as she literally turned tail and fled.

Sephiroth winced at the sharp pain, but at least, his mind was his own once again. It was the first time the creature had tried to reach him since leaving Nibelheim, but he _knew _that it wouldn't be the last. And while he was disappointed to know that distance had not diminished the twisted bond between them, he was secure in the knowledge that he could fight it. He refused to let that abomination turn him into the horror he had glimpsed so briefly that fateful night in Nibelheim. Jenova would _never_ have what she wanted, not so long as he drew breath.

"So, why are you headin' to Midgar?"

He raised his head to look at Cid, who was sitting on the other side of a freshly-made campfire. He squinted slightly as the small blaze irritated the ache in his head, and he forced himself to ignore the pain as he concentrated on the other man. Cid was smoking again, but with all of the smoke from the fire, it merely blended in. And, he hadn't seemed to notice his silent battle, much to Sephiroth's relief. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into an explanation he wasn't prepared to give.

"Zack has someone he wants to see there," he answered at length.

Cid's jaw dropped at the unexpected answer. "You're going into _Shinra's _city because that _kid _wants you to?" he asked incredulously.

"It's important to him," Sephiroth said, his voice cooling to match the expression in his pale eyes. "He may never get another chance to say his goodbyes. I won't deprive him of it."

The older man took a long pull on his cigarette as he considered that. "So, exactly what did you two do to piss 'em off?" he asked at last.

Sephiroth didn't have to ask who he meant. His smile was small and cold as he said, "We destroyed the mako reactor in Nibelheim."

"Ouch." Cid gave a mock flinch that ended in crackling laughter. "Any particular reason, or did you just feel like wreckin' somethin'?"

"The machines had been tampered with," he said flatly. "They were creating monsters that they couldn't contain, and people were dying as a result."

The older man just nodded. "I always thought it was a bad idea to rely on mako for power," he said. "It's not like steam or coal. It's too hard to control, its effects too damned unpredictable."

"But cost effective." Vincent appeared a few feet away, startling Cid into another round of cursing. He sat down and stretched his legs out before him, resting his weight on that golden claw, ignoring the other man as best he could. "Cloud is doing well. Zack is already teaching him to use materia, and he is taking to it like a natural."

As expected, Sephiroth thought, unsurprised. "And his skill with a sword?"

"Exceptional, from what I could gather." Vincent turned his head, his expression eloquent. "Swordplay it is a subject I know little about, but he certainly appeared. . .competent."

"Excellent," Sephiroth murmured with satisfaction. "It appears that you were correct in your assessment of him, Vincent. I thank you."

The gunman merely inclined his head in acknowledgement, choosing to remain silent as he heard the boys making their way towards camp. They were both tired and dirty as they came into view, but they were wearing smiles, and Cloud's didn't disappear as he noticed Sephiroth's regard. It dimmed slightly, but remained firmly in place.

Sephiroth did his best to return it even though his head ached abominably; after all, he had promised the puppy that he would be _nice. _But the goal was to build up the boy's confidence, so that he could be a better SOLDIER. And, as he had told Zack earlier, he didn't dislike Cloud. He merely did not know him.

Zack, however, he knew all too well. The young SOLDIER was an open book, his every thought written clearly on his face. His body was _always _in motion. Even when he slept, it was the same. He would toss and turn, even though fully asleep, and mumble incoherently all the while. He also kicked in his sleep, as Sephiroth had discovered rather painfully after being forced to share a bed with him in Nibelheim. And while Zack's seemingly boundless energy had irritated him to no end in the beginning, Sephiroth had come to appreciate the boy's hyperactivity. Angeal's 'puppy' was a six-foot-one-inch mako-enhanced menace, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sephiroth could only shake his head as he wondered how he had become so fond of the boy so quickly. It wasn't like him to let others so close, to let them _in._ Especially, after all that had happened with Genesis and Angeal. And yet, he found himself unable to put the necessary distance between himself and Zack Fair, and he was left to wonder why.

He watched fondly as Zack dropped to the ground before the fire with a loud, overly dramatic sigh of relief. Cloud seated himself much more quietly, but at an angle, and Sephiroth was surprised to realize that it had been a strategic move. He had positioned himself so that he could watch the entire camp; even Vincent was in his line of vision, albeit peripherally.

Once again, he found himself being surprised by Cloud Strife. What was it about the boy that allowed him to wield materia with such little effort? Why had the young man who was such a natural with both sword and spell been rejected by SOLDIER? And why didn't he look exhausted, instead of merely tired? He could tell by Zack's sluggish movements that _he_ was drained, so why wasn't Cloud? What was it that made the boy so different, so. . .special?

The word echoed through his mind, as though mocking him. No! Sephiroth told himself sharply. There was no way that the boy could be anything less than human. He had been born in Nibelheim, to a human mother and father. He possessed no Jenova cells, nor had he ever been subjected to a mako treatment. That he was good with both a sword and materia was a coincidence, nothing more. He had the beginnings of a fine warrior, but that was _all._

"Gawd, I'm tired," Zack said, groaning a little as pulled himself into a sitting position. "You kicked my ass but good, Cloud."

Cloud laughed a little at that. "Only because you let me, Zack."

"Oh, please." Zack rolled his deep blue eyes, the expression comical. "You know me better than that, Cloud. You earned your victory. That's all there is to it."

Cloud only shook his tawny head, his vivid blue eyes shining happily despite the silent denial. He took the Yoshiyuki off his back and set it beside him, sinking to the ground with a relief. Zack had definitely worn him out! he thought, happier than he could ever remember being.

Zack rested his left arm on his upraised knee, smiling as his mako-blue eyes found those of his hero. "So, Mighty Sephiroth, what's the plan for dinner?"

A smile played around the edges of Sephiroth's lips. "Whatever you can find in your supply pack," he retorted coolly.

Zack chuckled and threw Cloud a smile. "Sephiroth doesn't cook," he explained in a drawl.

Cloud darted a quick look at the legend as he said, "I can cook, if you need me to."

Sephiroth's smile widened slightly, shocking both young men. "That is what Fire materia is for, gentlemen."

"Holy--" A stern look from his hero kept the explicative trapped in his throat. "Sorry, but it's not every day you make a joke, Sephiroth."

"I _do_ have a sense of humor, Zack," he returned mildly.

"Yeah, but it's not like _I've_ ever heard it before," Zack said defensively.

Sephiroth only chuckled and turned to Vincent. "Would you be adverse to hunting our supper?" he inquired as politely as possible.

The red-cloaked gunman only shook his head negatively, rose to his feet, and left the camp. As Sephiroth turned back to the others, he explained, "I hear it is much easier to hunt game with a gun than with a sword."

Zack snorted and leaned back until he was resting on his elbows. "We always used traps back in Gongaga."

"And I have never hunted an animal in my life," Sephiroth said simply.

"I've never hunted, either," Cloud offered with a small, shy smile. "My mom wouldn't allow it. She said it was too dangerous."

"Hmmmppphh." Cid rose to his feet and pulled his Spear out of his own supply pack. "I'll go help the vamp. It's better than sitting here listening to you three yahoos babble."

Sephiroth lifted both brows in a surprised expression. "Vamp?"

Cid just shrugged, his faded blue eyes glinting. "You found him in a coffin, didn't ya?" he asked belligerently as he stomped past. "Sounds like a damn vampire to me."

The silver general merely sighed, not at all certain that he _liked_ Cid Highwind. Had it not been for his assistance with the Tiny Bronco, as he had named his plane, Sephiroth didn't know if he would have kept Cid in the party. He was coarse, vulgar, and had yet to prove himself in a true battle, although he insisted that he could fight. But he _had_ helped them, and his price wasn't so steep that Sephiroth couldn't pay it. It would be hard, but not impossible to do as he had asked. Dangerous as well, but as he had already made the decision to travel to Midgar, it changed little.

Zack waited until he was out of earshot to say, "Mr. Personality's, he's not."

Cloud laughed at that, clapping his hand over his mouth as he glanced over his shoulder. "What if he'd heard you, Zack?"

"You worry too much, Cloud." Zack eased back against the grass and folded his arms under his head. "You've gotta learn to loosen up a little. Life's too short to take everything so seriously. So, where'd you learn to cook?"

The quick change of subject left Cloud blinking in confusion. "Uh, my mom taught me a little," he said, smiling at the memories. "She said that until I found a girlfriend to take of me, I needed to take of myself."

The smile faded as other, more horrific memories swept through his mind. "Mom didn't want me to go to Midgar, but she did her best to make sure I was ready to be on my own. I wasn't, but by the time I realized it, I was fighting off muggers in Sector 7."

Zack only nodded a little, not surprised to discover that Cloud had spent time on the streets, only that he was being so open in front of Sephiroth. "How long?" he asked as casually as he could.

Cloud shrugged his thin shoulders, picking at the grass as he avoided eye contact. "Two weeks," he answered just as casually. "Once I got a job with the Shinra army, they gave me a place to stay in the SOLDIER barracks, and I didn't have to worry about it anymore."

He paused, swallowed hard, and then turned his head to look Sephiroth straight in the eye. "I can take care of myself," he said in a surprisingly hard voice. "I won't be a burden to you, General. That, I can promise you."

Burnished lashes swept down over those pale, cat-like eyes as Sephiroth hid another smile. For all his insecurity, the boy had enough pride to rival Angeal's. "I sure you won't, Cloud," he returned, surprised to realize that he meant it.

Cloud considered him for a long moment, those bright blue eyes narrowing slightly, and then nodded once. Apparently, the matter was settled, Sephiroth thought with a smothered laugh. No wonder Zack was so fond of the boy. He was Angeal all over again. He wondered if Zack had noticed the similarities, then realized that Zack would be the _last_ person to see such a thing. Zack had his own demons when it came to the man who had betrayed him in an attempt to end his own pain. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of them, so he wouldn't allow himself to be.

But, Midgar was nearly upon them, and there would be plenty of reminders there. It was time to prepare his two young charges for what lied ahead. "Zack, Cloud, I have something to discuss with you. A mission briefing, if you will."

Two spiky heads came up, two pairs of equally vivid blue eyes locking onto his, and once again he was filled with the inexplicable urge to laugh. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his right arm on his upraised knee, unconsciously echoing Zack's relaxed pose, as he strove to set both boys at ease. He would have been shocked to realize that he had done so, had either boy had been brave enough to point it out to him.

They weren't. They merely shared a quick, surprised glance, and then focused their attention on the legend as he began to speak. "We are not the only ones with a grudge against Shinra. Cid is also. . .unhappy with them. In order to secure his cooperation in Rocket Town, I was forced to bargain for my--_our_--services in return."

Zack grunted at that. "What does he want?" he asked plainly.

"He would like us to infiltrate a storage depot not far from the Shinra Building and retrieve--"

"Whoa!" Zack jumped to his feet, his mako-blue eyes wide, his exhaustion gone in an instant. "You can't be serious, man! Tell me this is another joke?!"

Sephiroth tilted his head up as he studied the young SOLDIER he had taken under his wing. "This is no joke, I assure you."

"But we can't go onto the plate!" Zack protested vehemently. "They'll catch us up there for sure!"

One corner of Sephiroth's lips curved into a rather cruel half-smile. "We won't be caught, Zack."

The younger man snorted his opinion of _that_, angry and more than a little afraid. "Do you even realize how hard this is going to be?" he demanded aggressively. "You forget that you're a legend, Sephiroth. You were Shinra's golden boy for years. _Everybody_ knows you. You won't make it two feet into the slums before you're recognized, let alone onto the plate. The army will be after us as soon as we step foot into the city. It's going to be hard enough getting to Sector 5 to see Aerith, let alone getting out again in one piece. If we go anywhere near the Shinra building, we'll all be killed. It's as simple as that!"

Sephiroth merely shook his head, the smile only growing bigger. "And you forget that I have never been defeated," he returned with a touch of arrogance. "I _am_ the best, Zack. This kind of mission is child's play for a SOLDIER of my caliber."

"And what about us?" Zack gestured towards Cloud, then thumped his own chest for good measure. "I may be 1st Class, but I'm nowhere near as good as you. And Cloud just started his training. Do you really think he's ready for this?"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to respond, only to close it as Zack cut him off. "I know you're used to working alone, but you're _not_ alone anymore. You've got other people to think about here, people who depend on you, people who _need _you. It's not just about _you _anymore!"

Cloud, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes, flinched at those shouted words. "Zack--"

"And just what should I have done, Zack?" Sephiroth raised cool green eyes to his own, struggling to contain his own anger, as they both ignored the interruption. "We needed the plane, and we needed it then. Cid refused to be paid any other way. What would you have done differently, in my position?"

"I don't know," Zack yelled angrily. "I sure as hell wouldn't have promised _our_ services to use the fucking thing!"

Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment longer before his gaze moved to the other boy. "Do you feel the same?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Cloud hesitated as his own gaze darted to his friend, then back again. "No," he answered at length, wincing as Zack cursed above him. "It's not your job to keep us safe, General. If we can't do that on our own, then we have no right to be in SOLDIER."

Zack just stared at the younger man with disbelief. Cloud was _serious,_ he thought with alarm. He wasn't just agreeing with Sephiroth to keep the peace, or to secure his place with them. Zack could see the sincerity in those vivid blue eyes, in the suddenly stubborn expression shaping his friend's young features. He honestly believed the bullshit he'd just spouted, bullshit that was going to get him _killed._

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cloud?" he asked with genuine bewilderment. "Don't you realize there's a good chance that we're all gonna die if we do this?"

Cloud only shook his tawny head, disturbing those gravity-defying spikes he called hair. _"I _might die, but the rest of you will do just fine, Zack."

Zack blinked at the soft-spoken, matter-of-fact tone the other boy used. Didn't Cloud _care_ what happened to him? _He _sure as hell did! "Cloud, you're not thinking clearly right now," he said, making an appealing gesture with one hand. "If you were, you'd know just how stupid this idea is. You're my best friend, and I'm not going to let you kill yourself because of Cid--" He turned his head, his gaze meeting that of his hero, "_or_ Sephiroth."

Those green eyes narrowed as Sephiroth's anger finally bled through his calm façade. Zack didn't back down, even though a part of him was terrified of that anger. He forced himself to hold the older man's gaze as he continued to speak. "You might be the best, but even you can be wrong sometimes. You can make mistakes. You are not _perfect," _he added, his voice low and trembling with emotion.

Sephiroth stiffened, his deceptively lean frame tensing visibly, as Zack threw his own words back at him. "Something I am well aware of," he said, his voice growing cold as he fought to hide the pain--the sense of _betrayal_--that those words had caused. "I did not realize that the knowledge made such a difference in the way you viewed me, Zack."

Zack looked away then, cringing inwardly as guilt assailed him. "It doesn't," he said at length. He turned back to hero, who had raised one silver eyebrow in cool disbelief, and sighed heavily. "It really doesn't, Sephiroth. I just-I wanted--"

He broke off, his frustration evident, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care about that," he said firmly, ignoring the way Cloud's gaze was darting back and forth between them. "It doesn't change who you are, and I'm sorry I said it. I just want you to think about the risks of accepting this mission. Next time, think about the rest of us before you agree to something like this. Okay?" he added hopefully.

Sephiroth gazed at him for a moment longer before nodding curtly. He lowered his eyes, taking refuge behind his long silver hair, and forced his unruly emotions to calm themselves. He was still hurt by Zack's apparent apprehension over his lack of humanity, but really, what had he expected? It wasn't everyday you learned that your idol was a monster. It would take time for the puppy to come to terms with his origins. Zack might never be completely comfortable with the knowledge, but at least he hadn't turned his back on him, as Sephiroth had feared. He cared for the boy, and even without his promise to Angeal hanging over his head, he could forgive Zack his thoughtless words. It was what friends did for one another, after all.

Zack watched the way Sephiroth's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his expression hidden behind a veil of hair, and sighed to himself. He hadn't meant to hurt the older man's feelings. He'd just wanted Sephiroth to see things from his point of view, to realize that he really _wasn't _alone anymore. And, he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Cloud. As talented as his friend was, he wasn't quite ready to take on the Shinra army.

He glanced at the young man in question, who was gazing at him with wide blue eyes. He managed a small smile that probably wasn't reassuring at all, if Cloud's expression was anything to go by. He'd talk to him later, explain things to him, if he had to. For now, he had an apology to make.

Zack circled the fire and approached Sephiroth, watching with a combination of concern and amusement as those fisted hands immediately opened. The older man laid them flat on the ground and looked up, his expression holding nothing more than bland inquiry. Zack snorted to himself and dropped to the ground beside him. Sephiroth was damned good at hiding his feelings, but he knew his hero too well. He'd fucked up by letting his mouth run away with him, and he'd hurt the other man's feelings. Hopefully, Sephiroth wouldn't be _too_ pissed to accept his apology.

"I'm sorry," he began without preamble. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Sephiroth let out a long, quiet breath that didn't quite hide his relief. "I know," he returned quietly. And he did. Zack wasn't a cruel person. He would never deliberately hurt anyone. He merely had a tendency to speak before he thought. "You should have told me that my. . .origins still bothered you."

Zack could only shrug at that. "They don't, not really." He shrugged again, not quite sure what to say in response. "I mean, I know how strong you are. You were right when you said that you were the best. I just. . .I don't want to lose anyone else, that's all."

_Ah._ Sephiroth's pale eyes cut to Cloud, who was watching them with obvious worry. He sent the boy a small smile before looking back at Zack. "I won't endanger him," he murmured, his deep voice nearly inaudible. "You have my word on that."

Zack studied him for a long moment before smiling with his own relief. "You're going to watch over him during the mission, then?" he asked just as quietly.

Sephiroth leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "If I must," he said, his voice returning to normal as he gave a long-suffering sigh.

The dramatic sound was so unlike him that Zack couldn't help but laugh. "You know," he said, still chuckling, "I think I'm going to like your sense of humor, Seph."

Sephiroth frowned faintly at that. "I hate it when you shorten my name, Zack."

Zack only grinned in response. "I know--Seph."

Another sigh, this one genuine, laced with exasperation. "You can be maddening at times--puppy."

The younger man merely snorted at the hated nickname. "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Sephiroth slanted a sideways glance in his direction, his pale emerald eyes flashing with affectionate annoyance. "That may be stretching it a bit," he returned drolly.

Zack laughed aloud and shifted, bumping the older man's shoulder with his own. "Ah, come on, Seph. You like me." He bumped him a second time, grinning hugely as those angelic features darkened in a scowl. "Come on, admit it."

"I will do no such thing." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed for a split second before he nudged the boy with own shoulder.

Zack yelped as he fell sideways, those mako-bright eyes widening with a combination of shock and delight, as he realized that _Sephiroth_ had returned his teasing gesture, albeit a little more roughly than he had expected. "I knew it!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself up. "You _do_ like me!"

Sephiroth merely shook his head, his silvery hair swaying with the motion, before aiming an exasperated look at Cloud. "Is he _always_ like this?"

Cloud, who had been torn between laughter and awe as he watched Zack charm General Sephiroth, quickly bobbed his head in an affirmative gesture. "Yes," he answered with a smile.

The smile was returned freely, and for the first time, Cloud began to believe Zack's insistence that Sephiroth didn't dislike him. "I asked him once if he had an off switch," he said, his smile growing at the memory. "He took it as an insult."

"Well, duh," Zack responded with mock umbrage. "How else was I supposed to take it?"

"As a hint to shut up, perhaps?"

Zack's jaw dropped as he looked at his hero. "That was _so_ not cool, Seph."

Sephiroth's smile took on a wicked cast. "You will survive, pup."

Cloud laughed then, he just couldn't help it. The sound rang through the grasslands, innocence and purity personified. Zack grinned widely as he traded a meaningful look with Sephiroth. The silver general smiled faintly, well aware of what it was the young SOLDIER was trying to show him. He was beginning to see just what had drawn Zack to the quiet, too-solemn cadet he had befriended. Perhaps--one day--he and Cloud would become friends, as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Thanks to Littlehouseinthewoods for the encouragement AND the betaing. MUCH appreciated, LH:)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sephiroth glanced at the wall which 'protected' the citizens of Midgar with barely leashed patience. They were standing outside of the Sector 7 gate, waiting for a friend of Zack's to bring them the key they needed to gain entry to the slums. Zack had sent a text message to a SOLDIER 2nd Class named Kunsel, who supposedly had access to the key they needed. Sephiroth only vaguely remembered the young man, and only because he had seen him with Zack once in the Shinra mess hall. He himself knew virtually nothing about the boy, and that alone was enough to set him on edge. He didn't like that they were relying on a complete stranger for help, but Zack trusted him, and he valued the boy's judgment.

Of course, Zack also saw the best in everyone, Sephiroth reminded himself as he watched the boy in question open his PHS. If this SOLDIER betrayed them, Zack would be hurt, and Angeal's puppy had been hurt enough. Not that Kunsel would live long enough to regret making such a decision. _He_ would have no qualms about killing such a traitor, no matter how much Zack might like him. He could only hope that it would not come to that. They needed allies right now, not more adversaries.

"Yes!" Zack's excited exclamation was hushed as he snapped the phone closed. He raised shimmering violet-blue eyes to his own, those mako-powered bulbs glowing eerily in the darkness, and Sephiroth knew that his own eyes were much the same. "Kunsel's on his way. He's got the key and everything."

"Good." He managed a tight smile even as his hand tightened on the hilt of the Masamune. "You've done well, Zack."

The boy's smile was nearly blinding in the darkness. "Thanks, Seph."

He slanted a sidelong glance at Vincent, whose ruby eyes gleamed as they met his own. The gunner lowered his head slightly, the minute motion going unnoticed by the others, but it was enough. Vincent had correctly interpreted his silent message and would react accordingly, should the situation warrant it.

The former Turk was proving to be an excellent ally. He was remarkably intuitive. Their brief, silent communication was something he had only ever been able to accomplish with Genesis and Angeal. Not even Zack was perceptive enough to read him so completely, and they had known one another for years. As much as he loathed the thought of what Vincent must have gone through at Hojo's hands, he was infinitely grateful that the gunman was here with him now. It would make it that much easier to keep his promise to Zack.

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, who was standing beside his friend, his expression curiously indifferent. He was doing an excellent job at hiding his emotions, but those astonishingly brilliant eyes betrayed him. Their vivid cerulean depths were filled with apprehension, and Sephiroth realized that for all of his earlier conviction, he _was_ nervous about reentering Midgar. But he understood the risks of the mission far better than Zack believed, and he was as prepared as he could be for them.

Cloud's lack of confidence was glaringly apparent, but only to those who knew what to look for. The slight acceleration of his breathing was a sure sign, as was the slight tensing of his muscles from time to time, as though he were anticipating an attack. His right hand kept creeping to the hilt of the oversized broadsword strapped to his back, and to a man born and bred for the art of combat, that was the most telling gesture of all.

Unlike Zack, who projected a casual front as he fiddled with his phone, Cloud's attention was focused solely on the here and now. Zack might have the attention span of a puppy, as Angeal had claimed several times before giving the boy the nickname, but he was fully aware of his surroundings, only in a more peripheral way. Sephiroth knew that, should circumstances change, the older boy would react with stunning swiftness, going from bored teenager to 1st Class SOLDIER in a matter of seconds.

Cloud lacked that talent, the ability to put on one face while fully concealing another. Sephiroth thought that perhaps it was one of the qualities that had drawn Zack to the younger man in the first place. Zack had learned early on in his days as a SOLDIER cadet to hide his emotions behind his deceptively carefree smiles. Sephiroth himself was one of the few people who could truly read him. Cloud, on the other hand, wore his emotions on his sleeve, his every thought and feeling there in his eyes for the world to see. It was a refreshing change from the battle-hardened SOLDIERS and jaded Shinra executives they were accustomed to dealing with on a daily basis.

For a brief moment, Sephiroth questioned his decision to have the boy trained. While Cloud showed a great deal of promise, he_ was _young, and not merely chronologically. The innocence that seemed to be such an integral part of the boy's personality wouldn't last long on the violent path he had chosen for himself. A part of Sephiroth wondered what gave him the right to strip that innocence away, even as he acknowledged that the _boy _had the right to live his life as he saw fit. If becoming a SOLDIER was what Cloud wanted, then no one--least of all _him_--had any right to stop him.

And so he wouldn't, Sephiroth thought as he pushed the atypical uncertainty aside. Cloud Strife had the makings of a warrior--of a SOLDIER 1st Class--and he deserved the chance to become one. Why Director Lazard had refused this boy's entry into the SOLDIER program was a mystery that he would never understand, but it was a mistake that _he _would correct. Cloud _would _become a 1st Class, with or without Shinra Inc.

Still, the boy from Nibelheim had a long way to go before he would be good enough to be considered 1st Class. He would watch over him, personally oversee his training, and he would make damn sure that the boy survived whatever Shinra threw at them. It was the very least he could do for the young man who had lost so much because of _his _actions.

Sephiroth sighed soundlessly as memories of Nibelheim rose up to mock him. He had been arrogant in his dealings with Genesis, much too sure of himself and his own unmatched abilities. He had been so certain that he could stop Genesis--and Jenova--that he had not taken the proper precautions. He had known what to expect; Jenova had shown him what would happen to Nibelheim. Stupidly, he had believed that preserving his own sanity would be enough to alter the course of events, at least enough to preserve the lives of Nibelheim's citizens.

He had been wrong. He hadn't expected Genesis to strike so quickly, nor to murder the innocent inhabitants of Nibelheim with such glee. He had honestly believed that he would be able to stop his former friend, which he now knew would have been impossible. Genesis had searched for his goddess for years, first through an unknown playwright, then through a being whose origins Sephiroth was quite certain would remain forever unknown. Something had been missing in Genesis, a flaw that had turned out to be fatal for those he claimed to care for--the ability to truly love anyone other than himself. While Sephiroth _knew_ that he had cared for Angeal, that hadn't stopped him from revealing the truth behind both of their births, and tainting their friendship with his own need for vengeance.

He made a rough sound as his memories continued to haunt him, withdrawing further into himself. He had turned down several missions after Genesis' and Angeal's defections, unable to put himself in a position that would require that _he_ end their lives. And in the end, Zack and Cloud had been forced to pay the price for his own cowardice. Zack had been forced into a battle with Angeal, one he'd had no choice but to win in order to save his own life. As for Cloud. . .

He winced as the inferno that Nibelheim had become flared brightly in his mind. No good could from reliving _that_--for any of them_._

Movement from his right pulled him from his pain-filled reverie. He saw that Zack had shifted closer, lines of concern etched into his young features. He shook his head negatively, unable to produce even the smallest of smiles for his charge. This was neither the time nor the place for his futile thoughts, nor for discussing them. Genesis was dead, and his 'goddess' along with him. Sephiroth still didn't believe that Genesis' goddess truly existed, although the mere existence of Jenova was enough to make him question his own beliefs. If alien beings could and did exist on Gaia, then why not an obscure, ancient goddess which protected The Planet?

Zack continued to watch him, and he tensed as he waited for the inevitable inquiry over his welfare. The boy surprised him by smiling crookedly and bumping his shoulder with his own, much as he the night before. Sephiroth looked down at him, his expression unconsciously softening, grateful that the puppy was sensitive enough to both discern and respect his reluctance to speak. There was much to be done this night, and he was damned tired of reliving the past, no matter how relevant it might be to present circumstances.

Footfalls sounded in the distance, the sound nearly inaudible in the still night air. Only his enhanced hearing, compliments of years of mako treatments, allowed him to correctly interpret the sounds as footfalls. Not one set of feet but two, Sephiroth quickly discerned, both heading in their direction. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated, separating the two similar yet uniquely distinct sounds. Although both people were moving swiftly and inevitably closer, one set of feet hit the ground forcefully, while the second were lighter and slightly more rapidly paced, telling him that one man weighed less than his companion.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and slanted a glance at Zack, who nodded quickly and moved closer to the door. He had also heard the sounds of movement, and his delighted expression said that he recognized both footfalls, and was pleasantly surprised. Sephiroth sighed to himself, wondering who the second person could possibly be, and why Zack hadn't warned him of this possibility.

Then, the Gate to Sector Seven began to slide open, and it ceased to matter. He drew the Masamune and held it out before him, wanting its intimidating seven-foot length to be the first thing that greeted their new 'friends'. Zack looked at the up the length of the long-sword that had suddenly appeared beside him, blinking as he met his hero's menacing gaze. He took a hasty step back, then another, just to be safe. If Sephiroth wanted to fuck with his friends, he could. _He_ sure as hell wasn't going to stop him!

A beautiful young woman with burnished brandy eyes stood beside a tall man in a 2nd Class inform, one corner of her rosebud lips curled into a sardonic half-smile, as she completely ignored the legendary long-sword aimed at her throat. Zack could only stare with greedy eyes as she reached up with one deceptively delicate hand and brushed a lock of wavy auburn hair out of those eyes. "You look surprised to see me, Zack," she said in lieu of greeting. "Any particular reason?"

Damn, he'd forgotten how _hot_ Cissnei was, even in that ugly blue suit_._ Bad Zack, he admonished himself sharply. You've already got a girlfriend, dumbass. Remember Aerith? Flowers, the church, that pink ribbon. That long-ass list you never read. Zack winced at the reminder of the note that sat nestled in his pocket, still folded and unread, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Hey, Cissnei," he returned, unable to stop the slow smile that always crept across his lips at the sight of a beautiful girl. "What are you doing here?"

Cissnei tilted her head to one side, those whiskey-colored eyes crinkling just a little as her own smile widened. "Just came to see what my favorite SOLDIER was up to," she said lightly.

Zack laughed a little, embarrassed, as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see, it's like this. . ."

The sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the silence. He whirled around, one hand flying to the hilt of the Buster Sword, only to find Vincent training that oversized goth-gun on Cissnei. "Whoa, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded angrily.

"She's a Turk," Vincent said in a dark, velvety voice that promised death.

Zack glanced at Sephiroth, who had yet to take his eyes off of either new arrival, and quickly placed himself in front of Cissnei. "Turk or not, she's a friend of mine, Vincent. _Back off,"_ he added in an uncharacteristic snarl.

Sephiroth merely sighed and lowered Masamune, though he didn't put it away. "Stand down, Vincent," he ordered in a quiet voice. "We will determine soon enough whether the girl is a threat or not."

Vincent holstered the gun in swift motion. "As you wish, Sephiroth."

Cid cackled as he lit yet another cigarette. "Overreact much, Vamp?"

Although his expression never changed, Vincent's ruby eyes narrowed ever so slightly on the pilot. He refrained from speaking, wishing that the other man would follow his example, and do the same. Cid merely laughed again and continued to smoke, acting though he hadn't a care in the world. Vincent turned away from him, focusing his attention on Lucrecia's son, where it belonged.

The 2nd Class SOLDIER, who had remained silent throughout all of this, reached up with slow motions and removed his helmet. He tucked it under one arm, holding his body rigidly as he saluted. "SOLDIER 2nd Class Kunsel, reporting for duty as ordered, General."

Sephiroth lifted one silver brow at that. "At ease, Kunsel." He shifted to one side, the Masamune catching and reflecting the moon's light as it moved with him. "Now, tell me why you brought a _Turk_ to this meeting."

It was a demand, not a question, and Kunsel swallowed hard in instinctive response. "I didn't have much of a choice, sir. Cissnei was with me when I got Zack's--Lieutenant General Fair's--message."

"You and _Cissnei?_" Zack blinked, his surprise obvious. "Damn man, you're braver than _I_ am."

Kunsel merely shook his dark head. "It wasn't like that, Zack. Cissnei's been helping me keep an eye on your girl and--"

"Aerith!" Zack broke in, his violet-blue eyes widening in alarm. "Has something happened? Is she all right?"

"She's fine, Zack." Cissnei crossed her arms over her chest as she explained, "The President ordered the Turks to watch over the Ancient, in case you tried to contact her. Tseng gave the job to me. Kunsel's been watching over her, too, so I thought I'd make myself known. We've been. . . cooperating ever since."

"The girl is a Cetra?" Sephiroth questioned sharply.

The Turk nodded slowly as she met his cold green gaze. "Aerith Gainsborough is the last Ancient left on The Planet." Those whiskey-bright eyes shifted to Zack. "Didn't you know?"

Zack hesitated, his mind replaying every conversation he'd had with Aerith over the last two years. "She's mentioned that The Planet speaks to her, but I never really understood what that meant. I guess, I'm not really surprised. Aerith has always been," _different, _"special."

"Yeah," Kunsel said with smile, "after seeing those flowers she grows, I kinda understood what you meant when you first told me that."

Zack nodded enthusiastically, his gravity-defying spikes waving frantically with the motion. "Yeah, she's something else," he said, his affection apparent.

Kunsel glanced past him, his pale blue eyes touching on Vincent and Cid before landing on Cloud, who was doing his best to remain invisible--as usual. "Hey, Cloud," he called out, lifting his hand in a friendly wave.

Cloud's bright blue gaze darted from the other boy's to Zack's. His friend only smiled and waved him forward. He suppressed a sigh as he forced his unwilling feet to move. He didn't know Kunsel all that well, but he'd always seemed pretty nice. He didn't know Cissnei at all, but he'd seen her talking to Zack a few times, so he knew they were friends. She was pretty enough, but she was also a _Turk,_ and probably couldn't be trusted. He hoped Zack knew what he was doing here.

He shuffled to a stop beside Zack and managed a smile, knowing that it was what his friend expected. "Hi, Kunsel," he said in a low, nearly inaudible voice.

"Good to see you again, kid," the older man said, gesturing with one gloved hand to the girl beside him. "This is Cissnei, Turk extraordinaire. Cissnei, Cadet Cloud Strife."

"Hell no, man. Cloud's no cadet anymore." Zack grinned widely as he announced, "Chocobo Boy is being trained as a 1st Class by yours truly."

"Really?" Kunsel grinned at that. "Too cool, Fair. Congrats, kid."

Cloud's cerulean eyes narrowed at the epithet. "Yeah, thanks," he muttered disgruntledly. He didn't know which he hated more, being called a kid, or being compared to a damned Chocobo! He glanced at Cissnei and said, "Nice to meet you."

"The puppy has a student?" Cissnei questioned with mock horror. "What's this world coming to?"

Zack heard Sephiroth's quiet chuckle behind him and scowled darkly. Gawd, but he _hated _that nickname! "I'm not a dog," he mumbled. "I don't know why Angeal had to choose _that_ of all things to compare me to."

Kunsel raised one eyebrow as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "I'm sure I have no idea," he said facetiously, causing Cloud to giggle.

"Ahem." Sephiroth cleared his throat politely. "Zack, we are here for a reason, are we not?"

"Wha--oh, right. You got that key, man?"

"Yeah, here it is." The 2nd Class pulled the key out of his supply pack and handed it over. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Zack? I know you miss her, but--"

"It's cool," Zack cut in. "We're prepared."

"I hope so," Kunsel returned quietly."She's waiting for you but. . . you're wanted now, you know?"

Zack shrugged once. "Yeah, I know." He drew a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face. "So, what's the word?"

Kunsel glanced at General Sephiroth, who was staring at he and Cissnei so hard that he kept expecting them both to burst into flames any minute now. "Well," he began, hiding a shudder as he turned back to Zack, "word is that you and the General have ties to AVALANCHE, and that you destroyed the Nibelheim reactor for them. The entire army has been put on red alert. You're to be taken alive, though," he added hastily.

Zack snorted, casting an amused look at his hero. "So, now we're terrorists, huh?"

"So it would appear," Sephiroth murmured, adding, "It must have been your influence, Zack. I can think of no other reason for such a dramatic shift in my allegiance."

"Oh, so now it's _my _fault?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in mock insult. "Come on, Cloud, tell him he's wrong or I'll never forgive you."

Cloud risked a glance at Sephiroth, only to find the silver-haired man's gaze already on him. Pale emerald gleamed in the darkness, silently asking him to play along. Probably to take Zack's mind off his worry for his girlfriend, he thought with a mental shrug. That, he would gladly do. After all, Zack was the best--and _only_--friend he'd ever had.

He turned back to his friend with a small, evil smirk. "It's always your fault, Zack" he said with a chuckle. "You should know that by now."

Zack glanced back and forth between them before huffing a second time. "Oh, you two just plain _suck."_

Sephiroth grunted his opinion of that, while Cloud rolled his eyes at the dramatic statement. Zack only grinned again, pleased to see his two closest friends getting along, even if they had just banded together _against_ him_._ He'd known that, if he could just get them to talk to each other, they would become friends. They were too much alike _not_ to.

"We should move on." Vincent stirred behind them, a dark silhouette relieved only by the gleam of beyond-pale skin. "It is not wise to remain in one place for too long while being hunted."

Cid snorted behind him, releasing another cloud of smoke as he did so. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Zack snickered a little at the frown that pulled the gunman's brows together. It was faint, but it was there. The expression became more severe as Vincent looked his way, and Zack merely grinned in response. Yep, definitely a frown. "Don't worry, Vince," he quipped lightly, "we're going. Right, Seph?"

Sephiroth didn't deign to give a verbal response. He merely slanted a veiled look at his inherited protégée, his exasperation showing only in the depths of his cat-like eyes. Zack merely upped the wattage on his grin until it threatened to blind them all, and Sephiroth stifled a sigh. He knew that upbraiding the boy would be useless. Angeal's puppy had ever been one to speak his mind, whether one wished it or not.

He focused on the 2nd Class SOLDIER, both humbled and surprised by the loyalty this young man had shown to both SOLDIER and himself. "Kunsel, I thank you for your assistance, but we must be on our way. Zack, you may say your goodbyes."

A dismissal if he'd ever heard one, Kunsel thought with a wince. "With all due respect, General," he said bravely, "I request permission to stay."

One silver-blond brow crept upwards, the only outward sign of Sephiroth's surprise. "As you are obviously aware, we are fugitives," he pointed out evenly. "Remaining with us would be. . . foolish, at best, suicidal, at worst."

"Maybe," Kunsel acknowledged with a half-shrug, "but you're still my commanding officer." He paused before adding, "General Sephiroth, you _are_ SOLDIER, and I want to stay."

"And you?" Sephiroth's gaze zeroed in on the young female Turk. "Do you feel the same?"

Cissnei raised one auburn brow at the cool question. "I'm no SOLDIER," she said with a shrug, "but Zack is a. . .friend. I'd like to stay, if for no other reason than to make sure he survives being yours."

Amusement lurked in those pale green depths as they flicked to his second-in-command. "Zack? Do you have any objections?"

Zack shook his head so quickly that his sable spikes nearly couldn't keep up. "No objections," he said, unable to contain a smile, ridiculously pleased that his hero--no, his _friend_--had asked for his opinion in front of so many people. It showed that Sephiroth not only respected him, but that he _trusted _him. And people were stupid enough to think that The General was cold!

Sephiroth's lips twitched as he fought a smile. Zack looked inordinately pleased with himself, and he it was all he could do not to laugh outright. He found himself grateful that Zack had never let him push him away, as so many others had. He had looked at Angeal's puppy as an obligation, a burden to be borne as stoically as he bore every other responsibility in his life. But Zack had had other ideas. He had been dogged in his pursuit of Sephiroth's friendship, so much so that he had found himself feeling overwhelmed. And yet, through it all, he had come to see the same qualities that had made him so important to Angeal, and they had made Zack Fair important to him, as well.

He slanted a glance at Cloud, who was watching his friend with a bemused smile that somehow complimented the concern in his vivid blue eyes. Much like himself, the boy didn't trust Cissnei, the Turk misplaced in the midst of SOLDIER. Those twin blue oceans met his, and a silent understanding passed between them. Cloud would watch the girl, and report anything suspicious to him. Without words, he was proving his own loyalty to his General, as well as offering his friendship.

Sephiroth accepted with solemn inclination of his head. He wondered if Zack realized just how lucky he was to have such a friend, then realized that Zack was far from stupid. He had probably seen the truth of Cloud from the very beginning. It was very likely the reason he had gone out of his way to gain the younger man's friendship.

"Zack, Cloud, Cissnei, you're with me," he announced imperiously. "Kunsel, you will take your place with Vincent and Cid at our backs. Let's move on."

Zack threw a wink a Cissnei as he motioned for Cloud to take his spot beside Sephiroth. Ignoring the blond man's startled, wide-eyed look, he settled himself happily between Cloud and Cissnei. He would keep an eye on Cissnei, because she was a Turk and Sephiroth would distrust her because of it, and Sephiroth would keep watch over Cloud, just as he had promised.

He shot a quick grin over his shoulder at Kunsel, who had won Sephiroth's loyalty by pledging his own, suppressing a laugh as the other SOLDIER gave him a thumbs-up in return. Soon, he would be with Aerith, and he'd have plenty of time to figure out just what it was he intended to do. Yep, Zack thought happily, things were definitely beginning to look up.


	12. Chapter 12

Final Fantasy VII: Parallels

Plot synopsis: What if Sephiroth had retained some portion of his sanity after learning the truth of his birth? Genesis becomes the One-Winged Angel. A different take on FFVII.

Author's Note: So, we've got a longer chapter this time around. I simply couldn't find an appropriate place to make a break, so this will have to do. For those who might think that Sephiroth is a bit OOC, remember that he's learning how to interact with those around him. I _am_ trying to keep him sane this time around, and every character has to be able to grow and develop, whether they're normal or not. Keep thinking pre-Nibelheim (Crisis Core), and he won't seem quite so. . .off. And yet another special thanks to my beta, Littlehouseinthewoods, who's doing a wonderful job!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Nearly two hours later, Zack wasn't feeling so quite so optimistic. As he lowered the Buster Sword for the umpteenth time, he realized that he'd been right. Sephiroth was _way _too recognizable to be simply strolling through the slums--at any time. They'd been jumped as soon as they entered Sector 7, by a gang of thugs looking to prove themselves by killing the great Shinra General. Things had only gone downhill from there. There had been more gangs, each more heavily armed than the last, as well as the monsters that normally populated the area. Not to mention, the Shinra guard patrols that had been assigned to search the slums for any possible sighting of the two rogue SOLDIERS. They were in Sector 6 now, close not only to Aerith's house but the church, but if they didn't start making better time, they'd never reach her in one piece.

Cissnei had left them ten minutes go, after Zack had voiced his worry that Shinra might send other Turks for Aerith, since _she_ had turned off her phone to avoid Tseng and his inevitable questions. Kunsel had gone with her, ostensibly to keep them both safe, but Zack was scared. They were risking everything to help him, and Cissnei _was _a Turk. What if she let her sense of company loyalty get the better of her? Where would Aerith be, then?

"Zack."

He started, flushing with embarrassment as he realized that he had zoned out in the middle of a war zone. The battle might have been over, but they'd been attacked so often since entering Midgar that any sort of distraction was like asking to be killed or devoured.

Zack looked at his hero and managed a self-deprecating smile. "Sorry, Seph, just got to thinking about stuff for a minute there."

Sephiroth inclined his head, his expression softening fractionally, as he gestured towards the entrance to Sector 5. "Shall we?"

"Oh, hell yes!" Zack hurried towards the opening, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that the others followed. Cloud was jogging to keep up with him, while Sephiroth merely walked faster than any normal man could run. They both stayed close to him, Yoshiyuki and Masamune drawn respectively, flanking him on either side. Vincent and Cid brought up the rear, and he was surprised to see them talking quietly, engaged in a seemingly non-hostile conversation.

"Weird," he muttered to himself with a shake of his head. Maybe, Vincent wasn't as cold-blooded as he seemed. Or, more likely, Cid had earned the gunman's respect by proving himself in battle. Cid had turned out to be a pretty good fighter, even if he used a spear instead of a gun or sword. He'd saved all of their asses at least once--well, with the exception of Sephiroth, who _never _needed help in battle. Still, he'd proven that he was a warrior, even if he'd never be at the SOLDIER level. Zack could respect that, if nothing else.

The church loomed up before them, beautiful in all its desiccated glory, and he nearly cried out with relief. More monsters greeted them as they as they made their way towards it, but none of them stood a chance. As tired as they all were, it was a simple thing to cut their way through the Devil Rides, Cloud stealing their gil as they died. Cloud might never be the best thief in the world, but with his smaller size and surprising speed, he could mug the dying creatures better than the rest of them.

Finally, Zack thought as he raced up the church stairs, reaching out to shove the double doors open with both hands. He immediately spotted Aerith, standing with Cissnei and Kunsel near her flowers. Both had their weapons drawn, aiming at the one-winged monster standing just inside the doorway.

She looked up at him as he approached, a nervous smile on her beautiful features. "Zack!"

"No, don't hurt it!" he called out, drawing the monster's attention to him. One hand creeping to the hilt of the Buster Sword as he slowly began to circle to the griffin-like creature. The creature turned towards him and suddenly lifted its head, as it had the first time he'd encountered it. On the underside of its elongated snout was Angeal's face, and Zack only nodded wearily in acknowledgment, his hand dropping to his side. "This is the Angeal copy I told you about, Seph."

"So, I see," Sephiroth murmured as he joined him. The creature lowered its head, its odd bluish-white eyes locking with his own, and Sephiroth inhaled sharply. He could _see_ Angeal in that monster's gaze, and it shook him to the core. _"Angeal."_

The copy held his gaze for several moments before dipping its head once. Then, those odd eyes swiveled towards the church entrance, where the odd mechanical clicking could be heard. Several gunshots sounded, as did Cid's voice, raised as he cursed soundly. "Zack, stay here."

He took off in a run, his slim form a blur of speed as he rushed outside, the Masamune appearing in his left hand. He found Cid, Vincent, and Cloud fighting with five of Shinra's small, spider-like robotic attack units. Cloud was doing well, using the Yoshiyuki to its full potential, as he circled the diminutive threats. Sephiroth set the tip of the Masamune on the ground and leaned against it, wondering if he should even attempt to help. They were doing fine on their own, working as a team, something he would not have expected of such different people after such a short acquaintance.

And, Cloud might take it as a sign that he was not trusted, he acknowledged with a sigh. He wanted to give the boy more confidence, not take away what little he had already gained.

The decision was made he watched one of the units extended a slim metallic rod and shoot a bolt of electricity at Cloud. The blond boy cried out and dropped to his knees, temporarily stunned, and Sephiroth leapt forward. He placed himself in from of the boy he had sworn to protect and raised his right hand, murmuring under his breath, and cast the most powerful lightening spell he possessed--Thundaga.

It ripped through the robotic ranks, destroying all four of them in a dazzling display of mako-created electricity. Sephiroth frowned as he observed the wreckage, sure that he had counted five of them in his initial rushed survey. He glanced back at the church, angry to realize that he had, indeed, missed one as he'd pondered his decision to risk upsetting Cloud.

The small robot had made its way up the stairs to the front of the church, preparing to attack even as he watched. Sephiroth glanced down at Cloud, who was swaying as he fought to regain his feet, and then back again. A blur of white, gold, and silver dropped from the out of the air, hitting the robot's multi-eyed head hard. The robot began to sizzle, shooting sparks as it lost power. It collapsed in an ungainly heap as the Angeal copy landed before it, raising its head and flinging its wing out in a victory stance.

He released a relieved breath and turned back to Cloud, who met his gaze with dazed blue eyes. He hesitated before reaching out and settling an arm around thin shoulders. "I've got you," he said, wincing at the stiffness of his words. He had never been good at comforting others. "Let's get you inside, Cloud."

"Okay, General." The boy's words were slurred as he leaned against him, surprising Sephiroth with the extent of his trust. "Sorry, I let you down."

"You did no such thing," Sephiroth told him sharply. "You fought well, Cloud, and you will do better as your training intensifies."

The boy didn't respond, and Sephiroth sighed heavily. The boy likely hadn't believed him, though he had spoken true. "Someday," he said in a casual tone, "you will see yourself as others do. Then, you will not question the truth whenever you hear it."

Cloud stumbled a bit, and then looked up at his hero. His brilliant cerulean eyes were wide with disbelief as Sephiroth's gaze met his own. He read the truth of his general's words in their pale green depths and felt a rush of gratitude. "Thank you, sir," he said with reverent awe. "I'll try to remember that."

One corner of Sephiroth's lips curled in a satisfied half-smile. "See that you do," he returned humorously, adding, "I hate having to repeat myself."

A giggle escaped Cloud before he could contain it, and Sephiroth tightened the arm around his shoulders briefly. "Come," he intoned deeply, "let's go see what trouble Zack has managed to find for himself in our absence."

"Yes, sir!"

"Can you hear me?" Zack was pointing at the rafters as they entered the church, his back to them. The copy had fled to the rafters, where it sat as still as a statue, apparently content to simply watch over them. "Stay right where you are!" he yelled, shaking off a sense of déjà vu. "I'll take of things from here on in."

"Not alone, you won't." Zack turned towards him, shrugging a bit helplessly, and Sephiroth merely smiled sadly in return. "I know. Now, go visit your . . .friend."

Zack's sky-blue eyes took in Cloud, and the way he was leaning on Sephiroth, with concern. "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah," Cloud returned, embarrassed to have drawn so much attention to himself. "I just got zapped out there. I'm all right, now."

Zack looked to Sephiroth for confirmation, relaxing at the older man's nod. "Good," he stated with a grin. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll introduce you both to Aerith. Okay?"

Cloud nodded, disturbing his spiky hair, while Sephiroth sighed deeply. "Zack," he said, exasperated, "just go."

The younger man wiggled his eyebrows comically before turning away. He strode through the church, his boots hitting the wooden floor hard, the sound echoing through the stone and wood structure. He didn't stop until she was in his arms, clinging to him as he lifted her off of the ground. "Gods, I was worried about you, babe!"

"Oh, Zack, I'm fine." Aerith Gainsborough tightened her hold on his neck, shuddering as relief threatened to take her breath. "It's you I'm worried about. Kunsel and Cissnei said that you're a fugitive, now. Are you all right? Can you tell me what happened?"

He let out a harsh breath and slowly, reluctantly, set her back on her feet. "It's a long story," he warned, unable to look away from her beautiful sage-colored eyes.

She merely smiled serenely as she clasped her hands before her. "I have all the time in the world for you, Zack."

Zack couldn't help but laugh as he reached out and took her tiny hands in his own. "You're too good to me, sweetheart," he murmured deeply.

Aerith glanced beyond him, and for the first time, her pleasure at Zack's return faltered. There were four other men with him, all of them warriors, one of them Shinra's most famous SOLDIER. She studied Zack's commanding officer, the infamous Silver Demon of Wutai, closely. The man known throughout Gaia as Sephiroth examined her in return, his head tilted to one side in a considering manner, his undeniably handsome features wiped free of expression.

She shuddered and moved closer to Zack, not liking the cold look in those slanted green eyes. Zack merely shifted his stance and drew to him, pressing a kiss to the crown of head. "Don't worry, Aerith," he told her in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "I'll never leave you, again."

At those heartfelt words, Sephiroth looked away from the happy couple. _I'll never leave you, again._ A weight seemed to settle over his chest, pressing on his heart until it hurt to draw breath. He shifted uncomfortably, but the pressure didn't ease. If anything, it only intensified.

He felt Cloud's hand on his arm and looked down, surprised to see the boy gazing at him with solemn blue eyes. He nodded at the young man, who smiled weakly in response, before switching his gaze to Vincent. "Stay with them," he commanded flatly as he drew away. "I'll guard the perimeter."

Vincent slid a sidelong glance at Cid, who was standing with his Spear resting comfortably on his shoulder, before nodding solemnly. "We'll take care of them."

_Thank you._ It remained unsaid as Sephiroth drew a deep breath and strode out of the church. He paused at the top of the steps, his gaze searching the surrounding area for any possible threats. Except for the remains of the defeated robotic units, all appeared to be calm in Sector 6. He let a slow breath and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to bring his unruly emotions under control. While he had never been the type of man to show his emotions, he _did_ have them, much as he oftentimes wished otherwise. He studied the tight feeling in his chest in the clinical, detached fashion that had always shocked others, and was appalled to discover that part of this tangled morass of feelings was jealousy.

Gods, had he truly fallen so far? Sephiroth asked himself incredulously. How could he possibly feel threatened by Zack's obvious devotion to this mere wisp of a girl? Yes, he had come to rely on the younger man, not only as a comrade but as a friend. But to be _jealous?_ It reminded him of Genesis, and he shuddered to think that this unpleasant feeling was what had torn he and his friends apart.

No! he told himself harshly. He would never allow such a base emotion to come between he and Zack. If Zack truly intended to remain here, there wasn't anything he could say that would change his Lieutenant's mind. The boy might have the attention span of a puppy, but he had the loyalty of a SOLDIER 1st Class, as well as the honor Angeal had so fervently impressed upon him. Zack would do whatever he felt was right, and he would follow it through to the end. Sephiroth could only hope that his promise to the young Cetra wouldn't cost him his life.

He sighed heavily and lowered himself to the cold stone steps. He knew that, if Zack chose to stay here, he himself would be forced to go. He could not afford to be captured by Shinra. Were he to return now, he would be given to Hojo, and not even his former position as General would be able to protect him. While he feared very little in this cold world, his memories of Hojo were enough to terrify him even now. No, he would never allow himself to be taken, no matter how long he had to run to ensure it.

And, Sephiroth thought resolutely, he would never betray the memory of his friends in such a dishonorable fashion. They had been outraged the first time he'd told them of his childhood with Hojo, and had quite stridently told him that such things were not normal. They were the ones who had encouraged him to stand up to the mad doctor, to take control of that part of his life. Thanks to them, he had found the strength to defy Hojo, and to keep his meetings with him to a bare minimum. He had only gone to the labs when he could no longer avoid it, and his friends had always waited right outside those imposing metal doors, always reaching out to shoulder him when the mako injections left him physically drained. Only with them, had he overcome his discomfort with physical contact. It was only _because _of them that he had become capable of reaching out to others when they were in need of comfort. He would never have the responses of a normal human being, but he was _learning, _and he was more grateful to Genesis and Angeal than they would ever know.

Sephiroth could still remember how baffled he had been to learn of Genesis' sudden disappearance so long ago. At first, he had been worried about his impulsive, temperamental friend. Once he'd realized that Genesis had actually gone AWOL, he had been utterly bewildered. That the loyal--if hot-tempered--SOLDIER 1st would betray their friendship in such a way had been a blow he had never truly recovered from. The pain of that betrayal had only been compounded by Angeal's apparent desertion a handful of weeks later. Never would Sephiroth have believed that his reliable, stalwart friend was capable of such a duplicitous act.

Then, he had gone to Mako Reaction 5 in an ultimately fruitless search for Angeal, and what he'd found there had shaken his faith in the company that had raised him. He had found the remnants of an Angeal clone, as well as an insensate Genesis copy. He had personally gone through Hollander's files, and learned more than he had ever wanted to know about the truth behind the births of his closest friends.

Genesis had been the first. Dr. Gillian Hewley, Angeal's own _mother_--had injected herself with dormant Jenova cells, then allowed her enhanced DNA to be mapped onto Genesis _en embryo._ She had gone a step further and repeated the process with her own unborn child, unknowingly destroying both their lives before they had even drawn their first breaths.

Neither Angeal nor Genesis were to blame for what for what had been done to them in the name of the god Science. No, what Sephiroth blamed them for was the way they had reacted _after _learning the truth. Genesis had turned his back on the accomplishments he had worked so hard to achieve, walking away from his much-coveted position as General. He had embraced the darkness within him wholeheartedly, going so far as to murder his own parents for their part in Shinra's very real betrayal. He had abandoned Sephiroth and Angeal both, turning his rage on any who showed loyalty to Shinra. Even Zack, who was as much an innocent as could be found in SOLDIER, and had done nothing to earn his wrath, had been forced to taste his fury.

And Angeal had _allowed_ it. Oh, he had protected the boy during his first mission in Modeoheim, but he had also left the young SOLDIER alone with Genesis afterwards, leaving him to his best friend's mercy. What Angeal had never quite understood was that Genesis had no mercy. Not for him, not for Sephiroth, and certainly not for his precious puppy.

Sephiroth pulled one knee up and wrapped his arms around it, resting his chin on the cool leather which covered it. If only Genesis had come to him in the beginning, he thought with another sigh. Perhaps, all of this tragedy could have been avoided. He would have done anything to help his friends, even if that meant leaving Shinra to do so. He would have gladly joined them in their self-imposed exile, if only they had asked.

Had it truly been so easy to leave him behind? Jealousy aside, had Genesis truly hated him enough that he had enjoyed wrenching Sephiroth's only sources of comfort from him? Or had he simply not been good enough, deserving enough, to have been included? He had loved those two like brothers, and even though he hadn't been capable of properly expressing his feelings, they had known. Angeal had understood that Sephiroth's upbringing had left him. . . emotionally challenged, and he'd always believed that Genesis understood, as well. And still, knowing how lost he would be without them, they had walked away without a second glance.

Their desertion had only left him with more responsibilities, so many that he'd felt ready to buckle beneath the overwhelming press. And then, his biggest responsibility, his most important obligation, had changed everything. Zack had decided that Sephiroth spent too much of his time alone, and had proceeded to make a complete nuisance of himself. He had followed Sephiroth around like a cheerful shadow, flashing his charming smile at every turn, talking non-stop until Sephiroth had been ready to strangle him, if only to gain a few moments of blessed peace.

One night, nearly two months after Angeal's death, Zack had finally stopped talking. The silence had been blissful, and at first, Sephiroth hadn't questioned it. He'd simply been grateful for it. Then, he had realized that his second-in-command was _crying._ Zack had been sitting on the sofa in his office, paperwork spread across every available surface in typical Zack disorganization, a river of tears pouring down his young face. That was when Sephiroth realized that, for all of Zack's irritating optimism, the boy hadn't healed.

They had had their first true conversation then. Zack had apologized repeatedly for taking Angeal's life, revealing the guilt that had been crushing him since that fateful day in Modeoheim. Sephiroth had responded hesitantly, speaking of his own conflicted emotions at the loss of his only friends, and he and Zack had become friends in the process. At the time, he had wondered if Zack's feelings of friendship weren't simply a combination of hero-worship and his awareness of Sephiroth's ties to Angeal. He knew now that they had become true friends that night, bonded by their shared grief for the man who had meant so much to them both.

What would he do if Zack _did_ choose to remain in Midgar with this girl? Such a decision would be suicide for the young 1st. Of that, Sephiroth had no doubt. Zack had to be aware of it, as well. They both knew how ruthless Shinra could be covering its tracks. Did Zack truly care for this girl so deeply that he would throw his life away for the mere chance to be with her? And how would _he_ be able to keep his promise to Angeal if Zack did so?

A gentle swooshing sound pulled Sephiroth from his painful reverie. He watched with guarded green eyes as the Angeal copy dropped gracefully to the ground at the bottom of the stairs. The griffin-like creature began to climb the stairs, its movements strangely hesitant, its head lowered in what appeared to be a submissive manner. He thought briefly of reaching for Masamune, and then decided against it. The clone's body language was far from threatening, and Sephiroth feared that, even had it been, he would have been incapable of harming it. He had seen Angeal in those mako-bright animal eyes, and he could no more harm his friend than he could Zack.

He thought fleetingly of what Jenova had shown him in Nibelheim, and hastily dismissed it. It had not been he who had gone after the boy in a mad rage but Genesis. Unlike the insane Red General, he cared for more than himself. As the copy carefully approached him, giving him a wide berth as it made its way to the landing beside him, he hoped that this piece of Angeal remembered that much about him.

The clone sat back on its haunches, watching him with those intense eyes, careful to keep its distance. Sephiroth could only gaze at it in return, his loneliness sharp as it rose up within him. He thought of all he had never had the chance to say to the man he had admired so greatly, and wished that he were capable of producing tears. Then, Angeal would understand just how much he and Genesis had meant to him.

"Angeal?" he questioned, his voice low and hesitant. The copy remained still, the only sign that it had heard him a slight twitch of that rather lovely white wing. He waited vainly for some kind of response, but even the wing went still, proving that he could still play the part of the fool.

His lips curled in a sneer as he looked away. It was directed not at the clone, but at himself for his own idiocy. "Of course," he muttered, his voice harsh in his disappointment. "Nothing more than my own foolishness at work. One would think that I would learn not to hope for impossible things."

He felt a gentle pressure on his upper arm and was shocked to see the clone standing beside him, the tip of that pure white wing pressed against his shoulder. Sephiroth could only inhale shakily as he forced himself to remain still. It was a comforting gesture, he recognized at once, one that Angeal had used often. A hand set on his shoulder, as though touch alone would ground him, and keep him from his incessant brooding. It was enough to convince him that some part of Angeal truly did reside within this creature's unnatural shell, and it made him smile as little else could.

"I've missed you," he murmured, watching with soft green eyes as the copy settled down beside him. The creature laid its maned head on his thigh, a soft huff coming from its elongated snout, and Sephiroth carefully rested his gloved hand on that course white hair.

"Zack is well," he began almost conversationally. "He is every bit the puppy you named him, and I have become most fond of him. You should be proud of him. He is my second-in-command, now. Unfortunately, we are no longer a part of Shinra, so the title is of Lieutenant General is rather superfluous. Still. . ."

Sephiroth found himself in a rather bizarre, one-sided conversation as he spoke of Genesis and the events at Nibelheim. He apologized to Angeal for his failure to keep his word, for taking Genesis' life after he had sworn not to. He explained that killing their mad friend had been unavoidable, and that he had done so to save Zack's life, but that did not lesson his culpability, nor his guilt. His voice lowered considerably as he spoke of Jenova, and what she had shown him in the reactor, as well as what he had discovered about his own origins.

"But you already know what I am, don't you?" He found himself petting the copy's head as though it were a domesticated animal instead of a wild monster who shared his friend's genetics. "Genesis would have burdened you with that knowledge, as well. For that, I am truly sorry, old friend."

He spoke of Vincent, and what he had discovered about his human mother, and her ties to Hojo. The clone growled, a low rumble in his throat, upon hearing the name, and Sephiroth only grunted in agreement. He explained what little he knew of Vincent's nightmare in Shinra Manor, and of his shape-shifting abilities. While he had yet to witness such a transformation, he was deeply curious to see the process for himself.

He told his friend of Cloud and his training, and Zack's role in it, with obvious pride. "Your puppy has become a mentor in his own right," he said with unconcealed affection. "While Zack is much the same as he has always been, his focus has improved tremendously. I believe he will have Cloud at the 1st Class level fairly soon. Of course, there will be no mako therapy involved, but the boy is a natural with materia, so I don't believe that a normal healing rate will be a negative factor. The boy is more than capable of healing us all, should the need ever arise. Though I will always wonder why Lazard ignored his potential for so long," he said in afterthought.

"I am concerned for Zack," he continued after a moment. "He is quite attached to this Gainsborough girl, and I fear he wishes to remain here with her. Midgar is no place for us now, and I worry about what will become of him if he chooses to stay with her. I cannot force him to leave, though I would like nothing better, and I don't know that I even have the right to ask him to do so. He cares for the girl, and we both know how protective he is with those he. . .loves."

Sephiroth sighed deeply, looking down at the clone with cat-like green eyes. "I-I do not know what to do," he admitted haltingly. "I cannot linger here much longer, but I cannot keep my promise to you if we part ways. How can I protect your puppy if he will not allow me to do so?"

"Seph." He froze as he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He kept his gaze averted, watching from the corner of his eye, as the boy in question sat down on the other side of the clone. "I'm not staying, you know."

"Zack, I. . ." His voice trailed off as he watched Zack reach out and touch the copy's flanks. "It truly is a part of Angeal, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Zack's smile was genuine, though it was tinged with grief. "It's weird, I know. I felt the same way the first time I saw it here. It protected me then, too."

Sephiroth only nodded as they both continued to touch the only part of Angeal left to them. Zack shifted with the soft rustle of cloth and leather, turning to face him fully. His young features were somber as he waited for his hero to acknowledge him. Frustration filled him when he did not. "Come on, Seph, this isn't like you."

The silver general tilted his head to the side, meeting his gaze without raising his head. "I'm not sure what you expect of me, Zachary."

The younger man rolled his eyes at that. "Just. . .talk to me," he said finally. "Don't go all silent and introverty on me. Open your mouth and speak. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours, so I can understand why you'd think I'd desert you now, after everything we've gone through together."

Sephiroth looked away for a moment, his eyes losing their focus as he gazed out into the night-darkened slums. "The girl," he said at length. "You. . .you care for her.

"Yeah," he acknowledged with a shrug. "So? What's that got to do with you being unable to keep whatever promise you made to Angeal?"

Sephiroth flinched inwardly at the plain-spoken words. "I promised Angeal that I would care for you. Protect you," he clarified quietly. "And you told her you would not leave her, again.

Zack's mouth made a perfect 'O' of surprise. "That's it?" he questioned somewhat scornfully. "Damn, man, you worry too much. I didn't mean that I was gonna stay here, Seph."

"Indeed?" Sephiroth questioned coolly. "Then, how will you keep your promise to _her?"_

"By taking her with us." At his commander's horrified look, Zack quickly explained, "She can fight, Seph. She's wicked-good with a staff, and she can heal _without_ materia. Something to do with being an Ancient, I guess. I don't know, I've never really asked her about it. But she's smart, and I taught her to fight myself, so I know she's good. She's not very strong, but she can still kick ass when she needs to. And we can't rely on you or Cloud to heal us every time we get hurt. That would just drain both of you. With Aerith in the party, we'll be able to concentrate on fighting, and leave the healing to her. Think of how much that will help when we go onto The Plate. Not to mention--"

Sephiroth raised one hand, silently halting the flow of words. He could tell how much Zack wanted this by the dogged determination in his eyes, as well as the nearly endless flow of words. He hadn't even been introduced to the girl yet, and Zack was already speaking as though she were one of them. He had seen the fear in the girl's deep green eyes as she'd looked at him, and that more than anything was what kept him from immediately agreeing. While he was relieved--frighteningly so--that Zack would not be leaving them, he worried about the possible ramifications of agreeing to such an arrangement.

The girl was a civilian, whether or not she could actually fight. She was also the last Cetra on Gaia, and was being watched by The Turks. If they took her with them, Shinra would be even more inclined to capture them, if only to retrieve such an important figure. As he lowered his hand and prepared to speak, he wondered if Zack had already thought of this.

"Cissnei said that she had been assigned to watch over Miss Gainsborough, correct?" Zack nodded warily but didn't speak. A true miracle, Sephiroth thought with inappropriate humor. Aloud, he said, "Is it safe to assume that Shinra has observed the girl for a long while, and wouldn't take kindly to her sudden disappearance?"

He paused, giving the boy a chance to speak. Zack only nodded again, his expression showing a combination of hope and dread. It was the hope that did it. Sephiroth felt his resistance begin to crumble, and was angry with himself as he realized that, no matter how compelling his arguments might be, he would give Zack what he wanted so badly. But not until he and the girl had come to some kind of understanding.

"Your. . .girlfriend," he bit off the ridiculously juvenile word, "fears me. Do you know why?"

Zack nodded a third time, his spiky black hair flopping with the motion. "She was scared of me, too, the first time she realized I was a SOLDIER. She got over that quick enough, once she got to know me. She'll get over this, too."

A frown marred the smooth skin of Sephiroth's brow. "Why does she fear SOLDIER?" he asked.

Mako-bright blue eyes rolled expressively. "She had this picture in her mind of scary, half-drooling men who lived for fighting and killing, who loved it so much they underwent some kind of mysterious surgery just so they'd be able to kill better. Civs have weird ideas about SOLDIER, Seph. Real weird."

His brow cleared as he fought a sudden urge to laugh. "You realize how ridiculous that sounded, don't you, Zack?"

"Well, duh, of course, I do." Zack grinned at the older man, waiting for the laughter he saw in those pale eyes to break free. It was only a chuckle, but it was enough to tell him that all was right in the world, no matter what might come. "So, are you ready to meet my girl, and help me prove to her that SOLDIERs don't drool?"

"Yes," he said, still laughing quietly. "I would be honored to meet the girl who tamed Angeal's puppy."

"Hey, I am _not_ tame!" Zack gave the copy, who had lain silently between them as they spoke, a final pat before jumping to his feet. He put his hands on his hips and gave his friend a mock-glare. "I'm really beginning to wish you hadn't discovered your sense of humor, Seph."

"And that is only because you so often find yourself at the butt of it," Sephiroth retorted, using both hands to ease the copy's head from his leg. He rose to his feet gracefully, pausing to look down at the clone. There were gray patches of skin showing beneath its covering of fine fur, and he recognized it as the degradation he had also witnessed in Genesis. "Its degrading, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the poor thing." Zack watched as the clone rose to all four legs and then jumped into the air. It flew away, not returning to the church, and he wondered if he would ever see it again. "So, did you and the copy have a nice, long, meaningful chat?"

Sephiroth frowned at the condescendence tingeing the younger man's voice, even though he knew that humor was only Zack's way of dealing with emotional stress. "Yes," he answered simply, adding, "It was very cathartic."

Zack could only smile at the typically solemn response. Even with that surprisingly dry sense of humor, Sephiroth took everything _way_ too seriously. "Come on," he said suddenly, jerking his head towards the church. "I want you to meet Aerith, and I expect you to be _nice_ about it."

"What is it with you and your insistence that I be nice to everyone?" he questioned with exasperation. "I am not a 'nice' man, Zachary."

Zack merely snorted and began to walk away. "You're not getting out this, Seph, so get your ass in gear."

Sephiroth couldn't contain a pleased smile as he followed, albeit at a much slower pace. Only Angeal and Genesis had ever dared to speak to him thus, and he liked that Zack did so as well. It showed that, for all that he was far from normal, he was capable of inspiring fondness in others. Zack never let his inferior rank stop him from speaking his mind, or allowed it to interfere with their friendship. He kept Sephiroth from retreating into his shell, as he was wont to do most of the time, and he found himself grateful for it. Exasperating or not, Sephiroth enjoyed having Zack Fair as a friend.

He found Zack standing beside the young girl, whose wide sage eyes indicated her nervousness, just inside the doorway. He came to a halt before them, doing his best to keep his expression neutral but not cold. He flicked a glance at Zack, whose smile held just a hint of warning, then back at the girl.

"Seph, I'd like you meet my girlfriend, Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith, this is my friend, Sephiroth."

Startled by the description, Sephiroth could only hope his surprise didn't show in his expression as he extended his right hand. He had learned long ago that only a small part of the population were left-handed, and he had yet to meet another, so he always shook hands with his right. Sure enough, the girl reached out and clasped his hand in a gentle grip.

"It's an honor to meet another friend of Zack's," she said in clear, musical tones which belied the uneasiness in those large green eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured. "It is an honor to meet you, as well."

He released her hand and glanced at his lieutenant, who was frowning at him, and sighed soundlessly. "Was that not 'nice' enough, puppy?"

Zack threw up his hands, snorting as did so. "Gods, but you're thick sometimes," he said with his own exasperation.

Sephiroth merely gazed at him with gleaming emerald eyes. "I thought you would appreciate the fact that I did not mention her taming of you," he said with a touch of humor.

From behind him, he could hear Cloud trying to smother his laughter, and couldn't contain his own. "Gee, thanks a lot, _Seph._ I just don't know _what_ I'd do if you _didn't _embarrass me at _every freakin' turn."_

Sephiroth looked down at the girl, who was watching them with something akin to shock, and managed a nearly non-existent half smile. "He can be quite a trial, at times. You are to be commended for your patience, Miss Gainsborough."

Zack merely shook his dark head, slinging a casual arm around Aerith's shoulders. "Hey, I'll have you know that I am extremely lovable. _Extremely,"_ he added with strong emphasis.

Aerith let out that high, tinkling laugh he'd always loved, and he knew that everything would be all right. Sephiroth had used that humor to smooth things over with Aerith, who was smiling tentatively at the normally stoic general. Cloud was with them, still snickering at his friend's embarrassment, gaining more confidence every day, and losing his skittishness around Sephiroth. For Zack, life was nearly perfect. Now, if only they could get past the little 'mission' Cid had for them, they could get the hell out of dodge and find a place to settle down for a little while. Gawd, but he was tired on sleeping on the ground!

"So, Seph? Are we ready to go, now?" he asked meaningfully.

Pale emerald eyes cut to Aerith, taking in her long pink dress and matching denim jacket with a critical eye. "Zack says that you can fight?"

Aerith nodded hesitantly and pulled a long metal rod from her supply pack. It gleamed dully in the moonlight that filtered in through the church's broken roof. Sephiroth studied the staff as he had studied her, taking note of its single materia slot, as well as the weapon's overall condition. "You'll do," he said at last, stepping back and looking past them. "Kunsel, Cissnei, do you still wish to accompany us?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kunsel responded with a salute.

Cissnei sent him an amused glance before bobbing her head. "So long as I remain with you, I can still fulfill my duty as a Turk, and Tseng can't execute me for disobeying orders. So. . .I'm in."

"Very well." He turned to Vincent, who was standing in the shadows, well out of the light. Only his pale skin and ruby eyes gave his position away. "Are you and Cid ready, as well?"

"Hell, ya, we're ready," Cid exclaimed impatiently, already moving towards the doors. "Let's get on with it, already!"

Vincent merely sighed as he stepped into the light. "The Plate?" he questioned tonelessly.

Sephiroth nodded, his silvery hair slithering over his shoulders. "The Plate," he confirmed.

With a rather dramatic flip of his cloak, Vincent turned on his heel and followed the pilot out of the church. Sephiroth shook his head slightly at the former Turk's eccentricities before following suit.


End file.
